


Orion VS The Forces Of Popularity (OVSFP)

by DoReMiRocker



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, High School, Highschool AU, Multi, Svtfoe, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, svtfoe au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoReMiRocker/pseuds/DoReMiRocker
Summary: (co-written by goat.soda on instagram)





	1. ♡ INTRODUCTION / BYR ♡

**♡ BEFORE YOU READ ♡**

This fanfic will become NSFW in later chapters, but I will put an nsfw warning in the title of NSFW chapters. If this story needs any trigger warnings as the chapters go on, let me know.

**♡ INTRODUCTION ♡**

Orion Butterfly was something people only had nightmares of. A highschool student, and also a prince of Mewni, NOT a princess. And he would correct anyone on that, even if he was dead.

But more on the first part, going to Ocean Valley High School, along with other magical and straight up non human people. And of course, no school was without its caste system.

The jocks, popular people and athletes all dominated as the nerds, outcasts, and pretty much everyone underneath them were forced to suck up to the much more revered students. Popularity was something that Orion never got a taste of, he didn't truly care about it since he lived in Mewni for most of his life, but a part of him sees these girls having fun, and he very lowkey wishes he was cis and comfortable enough with himself to be like them.

Since Ocean Valley High was such a big school, consisting of about seven thousand different students, there were lots of popular girls. Orion knew some of them, Miley, Anabella, Angie, Demi, Rose, and many more, but the three most popular ones grabbed everyone's attention.

Jinx Deadly is a brunette that Orion thought was a redhead for the longest time, due to her hair having a reddish shade. She loves Aliens and she watches Voltron, but the thing that makes her popular is the fact that she is dumb. Her older friends, Louis, James and Celeste all say that even though she was dumber last year, she used to be nice, but after meeting Hallah, she started being bitchy since day one of school.

Then there's Elanor Shervill. There is nothing about anyone this girl doesn't know about. She also has major boy issues, having crushes on multiple boys at the same time and getting pissed when she finds out they don't like her back. She and Hallah had a crush on the same boy, Victor, and that's how they met. They fought over him but became friends later on even though Hallah's the one who ended up dating him.

The worst of the worst is Hallah "Diaz" (Her real last name is Donatella). She's a snobby prep who is the captain of the swimming AND cheerleading team, has planets on her and claims to be a Starco child when everything she does just screams conceited human girl, and she doesn't care about anything but her BFFs and boys. She's the queen bee of the school's caste system, the rest of the popular girls are just her little workers.

When Orion started this year of school, he met Hallah Donatella for the first time. Hallah came up to Orion and told him that he was copying her planet style and tattoos, even though their planets didn't even look the same. Orion thought Hallah was actually stupid, and told her that he was much older than her, therefore he existed before Hallah. The brunette swore from that day forward that she would annoy Orion as much as possible, but after a while, whoopsie doopsies, Orion developed a crush on Hallah "Diaz".

How will he deal with this? What will happen with all this high school drama? Will it go out of hand? Will Orion fall even more in love with Hallah? Will Elanor finally find a guy? Will Jinx become smart?

This is Orion VS The Forces Of Popularity.


	2. ♡ CHAPTER 1: BASIC BITCHES ♡

**♡ ORION'S POV ♡**

It was August 21, 2044, the first day of school for Ocean Valley High, which meant this would be my last year of school. I was class of 2045, and I was finally a Senior after being a Junior twice, dropping out and coming back in between my two Junior years since I thought, and still think that school is pointless. I only came back to school because being at home in Mewni all the time was boring, plus nobody on Earth would give me a job without at least a regular High School diploma. Fucking idiots, why do I need a paper to prove my worth and my ability to carry a damn job?

But aside from that, I typically ignored everyone at school besides my friends, shoving my face in my phone most of the time. I had just stepped onto the campus, the school teeming with more life than usual. The years before, there were about 5 thousand students, but this year the school reaching a whopping 7 thousand students, which will probably reach 8 thousand by next month, knowing how popular this school is. Ocean Valley is overrated as all hell and their campus is HUGE.

As I walked through the school's gates, I noticed my friend James leaning against a wall. I calmly waved to him as I passed him, before he returned the wave, looking as cool as ever. Honestly, I admired that guy, we're weed buddies and we often smoke together and have for a while, and we even kept in touch during the summer.

James had this one girl who was obsessed with him, I dubbed her "Nancy the Thot", also known as "Nancy the Slut Wheeler", which is a Stranger Things reference even though the Nancy we know's last name isn't Wheeler. This fucking hoe is such a creep, she's been chasing James since the beginning of last year, constantly hitting on him and giving James literally every damn opportunity to get with her, but James never complies and I feel like this girl just needs to take a damn hint already. He clearly doesn't like her yet she's so desperate for him. She's even tried to follow him home, and knows his address and has attempted to climb into his bedroom at night. What a fucking dildo.

And then one of the popular girls, Elanor, was at a party once and got drunk. She had a crush on Ram at the time but she thought James was Ram and then started to hit on him, and before they knew it, Elanor had a big crush on James and would ask Cassian to spy on James, even though he never actually did and would just lie to her about what happened. To be fair though, at least Elanor isn't anywhere near as creepy as Nancy is, but they're both equally annoying about it.

I wasn't ready to see Elanor in real life for the first time in a couple months, I heard she got her hair cut and according to Cassian, her chest and hips grew, but it weirded me out that he even paid attention to that. Like, who does that?

I was walking around the school past all these students, until I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my friend from Mewni, Ranina Crystal here! I immediately came over to her.

"Oh my god, hi Ranina!" I greeted the crystal goat excitedly. It had been a while since we'd seen each other, since I had to focus on stuff here and she had to work for the Magical High Commission a lot of the time. "I can't believe you're here! How'd you get here?" I asked excitedly, looking up at her. She was one of the only people around my age that was taller than me, I'm pretty tall and I have to look down at my friends so it's refreshing to look up at someone every once in a while.

"I finally convinced dad(Rhombulus) and Glossaryck. I kept explaining that I was a teenager and needed a social life and a chance to just find myself." Ranina replied. "Dad was immediately on board, since you know very well that he's a super supportive father and just wants me to follow my dreams. It was way harder to convince Glossaryck though, he's stubborn as hell and was calling my dad immature and put him in the time out corner when he was defending me." She looked disgusted just by talking about the little floating blue asshole, but I can't blame her. Glossaryck is something else, luckily since I'm Eclipsa's child(1st in this generation, 3rd in total), Glossaryck usually leaves me alone unless it's super important.

"Shit, that sounds terrible, but I'm glad you guys finally got what you wanted in the end!" I was happy for her, because this meant we would be able to see eachother way more. We conversed after that for a couple minutes until Ranina told me she had to go do something, so we parted ways and I continued to walk throughout the school.

I saw so many new students that I didn't recognize, but to be fair this is such a big school that not all of these students are new, I just had never seen them before. I decided to go into the school's Starbucks, ordering a grande Green Tea frap. A girl with freckles and black to blonde ombre hair served me my drink, I looked at the name of her tag and her name was Miley. I thanked her and headed out.

I noticed that it was more crowded than usual now, and I saw a group of cheerleaders and football guys coming this way. I saw Elanor in the group of cheerleaders, but I didn't wave or anything, I just stood there.

There was one ombre haired girl that was being carried by the whole football team, and I saw her sit up from her bed of football player hands. I knew this girl was gonna be the most popular and irritating bitch of this school year. And to make matters worse, this girl had a purple planet and stars tattoos on her arm, and a purple planet choker. I thought about my own planet cheekmarks for a moment, but before I knew it, the brunette noticed me. This is when I met Hallah Diaz.

"Like, oh my fucking god, STOP!" She commanded the football players to stop carrying her, as she stood up and walked down a stairs made by football player arms and legs. Everyone stared at her, and to my fear, she was directly walking towards me. She stopped right in front of me, looking up at me and obviously staring at my cheekmarks.

"Ehm, like, I don't wanna be rude, but like, you stole my idea, and that's like, rude!" Hallah complained. I had literally never met this girl before, and she had the nerve to tell me, Orion Butterfly, a fucking PRINCE of Mewni, that I stole HER planet style? Hunny, no. I wasn't having it.

"Oh please, what are you, 12? I was born way before you." I couldn't take this bitch seriously, I doubt this girl's ever even been to Mewni, or even knows what it's like to be a prince/princess. Being a prince is shitty as hell. "Also I doubt your planets were on you when you were born. And if you're from Mewni, then where is your wand?" I continued, trying to nitpick at anything I could to expose her ass.

She took her backpack off of her, putting it on the floor before she searched for something. She brought out the "wand", and I just wheezed, because it legitimately looked like something that was made out of clay in an art class. You can clearly see the modge podge that makes it shine. The only thing that I could compliment about it was that at least she colored it good. "I'm like, turning 18 this November!"

"Well, I just turned 19 years old." I replied, looking down at the brunette. Although she seems like an absolute sack of shit, I lowkey could admit that she's actually really cute. She just needs to cut the shit attitude she has. "Does your wand do any spells? Do you even know Levitato?"

"What's a like, Levitato?" She put her hand on her hip, before taking the wand and bonking it on my head. People started laughing. I tried so hard not to show that I was in pain, but shit, that fucking hurt. This was the part where I almost cried, but I forced myself to hold the tears in, she's not gonna be allowed to see me cry. "That was NOT a spell." I told her, she was as fake as can be.

She didn't even reply, she just walked away like the little bitch she is, going onto the football players hands and laying down on them again. The crowd of people just followed her, and the hallway suddenly got more quiet. Why do people even like her?

A couple seconds later, a girl with pale blonde-ish hair came up to me. "You know that girl who came up to you? She complains about everything." She announced, looking annoyed. "People only like her 'cause she's pretty."

"Uh, who are you?" I asked, confused as to why she suddenly started talking to me.

"I'm Ashlynn, Celeste's girlfriend. How about you?" She answered, saying "Celeste" in a sweeter tone of voice than usual.

"Uhmm...I'm Orion." I awkwardly introduced myself. I thought about Hallah for a moment and I frowned, I had to avoid saying anymore to Hallah for my own good, because I have an issue with keeping my mouth shut and I usually have no hesitation to say what's on my mind.

"Ohhhh, well...That girl you just met? That's Hallah Diaz, she's like the Regina George of this school. She's the new captain of the Swim Team AND the Cheerleading Team" Ashlynn continued on what she was talking about. "She's so popular that people legit have fanpages of her online. Being known and loved by seven thousand students PLUS all the competing and rival schools do that to you."

"What the fuc- This girl actually has fanpages?!?" I almost choked on my drink from surprise, these people had to be fucking kidding me. People actually idolized a conceited cheerleader with purple planets and brown ombre hair, how fucking sad. I'd hate to be them.

"Yup. You should've seen my reaction when I saw the pages." Ashlynn mumbled, as she brought out her school schedule. "Hey, Orion, what class do you have for first period?"

"I have art." I already memorized my school schedule, because sooner or later I was gonna lose my schedule paper in all the paper I'm gonna have in my bookbag. "It's over in building 32."

"Oooh, me too!" Ashlynn realized as she was looking at her paper. We decided to walk together over there. It was quite a long walk since this school is so huge, which is why skateboards and bikes are allowed inside the campus. We got there in about 10 minutes, before entering the class.

This place looked like paint was literally everywhere, and of course, there was a big drawing of Stingy the Stingray, which was Ocean Valley's school mascot. Here, we would do artsy stuff like draw and paint and such. After about half an hour, I was drawing a picture of outer space, I was pretty happy and had forgotten about Hallah until whoopee fucking doo, Hallah Diaz walks into the class, and of course she immediately notices me.

"Like, ew, it's you." She said in a disgusted tone of voice. What is her fucking problem? "And like, what are we doing here?" She asked the teacher, while sipping on her venti pumpkin spice frappuccino. I heard a couple of students say 'oh my god, Hallah is in my class' and 'I love her' and fangirling in the background.

"Hallah, why don't you talk to miss Orion about it? I'm sure she'd be willing to catch you up on what's going on." Oh hell no. Now I was gonna have to deal with Hallah's bitchass again. I just looked at Hallah until she sat next to me, clearly pissed at the teacher. Ashlynn was sitting right across from me, mouthing 'she seriously has some issues' to me.

I nodded my head in agreement before I just ignored Hallah, drawing my picture until she started taking pictures of me.

"You know, you're like, a copycat bitch, right?" Hallah asked, while texting one of her friends. I rolled my eyes at her, refusing to listen to her bullshittery. It was obvious she was just doing this for attention.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, Ariana Grande." I mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. She looked pissed off now, but it was funny because she was such a fucking brat. I wish it was legal to punch someone for being stupid.

"Like, shut up! Why are you like, bringing Ariana Grande into this?" She replied, before sipping her stupid frappuccino again and looking at her phone. "Ariana Grande is like, great. I am like, great. So stop being like, totally stupid."

Despite her looking like a walmart Ariana Grande with purple planets, I still couldn't deny she was really cute. Don't get me wrong, I still wanted to punch her, but still. I blushed lightly as I dwelled into thought, but I caught Hallah staring at me again and stopped.

When the class ended, I scurried away from Hallah as fast as possible. I did not want to be near that popular bitch, I was already thinking she was cute, what next, sexual thoughts? I did not want those, I'm an independent mewni prince and I don't need no crush on a basic white girl human.

My next class was Agricultural Science, I quickly walked over there and sat in the back corner near the huge windows, which were lighting up the class like a greenhouse. There were plants everywhere, the inside of the class looked like a garden, and there was a second door that lead us outside, and there are trees and sunflowers and many other plants. It was super pretty.

"So class, we are starting a new school year, which means new students! For this day, I just want all of you to get to know eachother. You can even sit outside if you want." The teacher announced. I looked on the board, noticing her name was Mrs. Florecitas. I had to admit, that's a really pretty name.

As we all started to chat, I noticed Ashlynn in the corner of the class, talking to an orange haired dude and two pastel haired girls. She had her arms around one of them, who I assumed to be Celeste. I walked over to them, figuring I should introduce myself to the other people. "Uhm, hi! My name is Orion, how about you guys?" I was so awkward, I hate walking up to people and when I do, I regret it.

"Hey...My name's Celeste!" The pastel haired girl with buns smiled, waving at me. "I noticed you, are you that one who Hoelah Dildoz walked up to today?" A couple of them snickered when Celeste made that nickname for Hallah. I want Hallah to be my dild- I MEAN WHAT.

I tried not to think about that crap, only focusing on the fact that Hallah was a basic bitch who had planets on her cheeks. "I'm Kei, a former friend of Hallah's." The other pastel haired girl offered to shake my hand, and I took it. Kei was super pretty. "Hallah is an absolute nuthead. I don't know why everybody worships her." She complained.

The orange haired boy made a small wave. "I'm Louis." He said, smiling softly. He had a french accent and I thought that was cute. "Everyone worships her because they think she's Star and Marco's daughter, when it's clear that their daughter is taller than Hallah and has short blue hair, despite every single Butterfly child's face being blurred out for their protection before they turn 18."

"Don't you mean Phoebe?" I asked excitedly, happy that people knew who my 'cousin' was.

"Wait, how do you know her?" Kei questioned, confused but excited that I knew a real Butterfly. Honey, I myself am a Butterfly.

"She's my cousin." I calmly stated, turning on my phone's screen to find a picture of Phoebe. I found a family picture so I just showed them that instead, all the humans looking surprised as they realized that I'm a Butterfly myself.

"...You're a prince?" Ashlynn asked, gasping.

"HOLY SHIT." Louis managed to say before he practically went into speechlessness due to realizing he was talking to a celebrity now. The whole group of people were interested in me, but I told them to promise they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Okay but still, Hallah's the biggest bitch I've ever met. And the way she just hit you on the head with dry clay? I can't believe people support her conceited ass." Ashlynn started walking, so me and her other friends followed her. We ended up going outside, and I called the hammock that two trees were holding up, so I got to lay on it. "And her little friends, Elanor and Jinx? They're almost as bad as her." She went on. "Pretty much every popular girl here makes me want to gouge my eyes out."

I couldn't blame her, I literally just met Hallah and I already want to die because if Hallah hates me, then most of the school probably will or does already. "She started taking pictures of me and calling me a copycat bitch in art class." I covered my face with my hands, I was frustrated. The first day of school and I already have drama just because I exist and was born with planets as cheekmarks. This school year was gonna be just great.

After a lengthy conversation, the bell rang. Time for swimming class. I hope to god Hallah's not in this class, especially since she's swim team captain.

To my fear, she was in this class. I had walked into the locker room before hiding behind a set of lockers, she was the only one changing since everyone else was out already. Maybe if I was quiet enough, she wouldn't notice me and call me names.

"...And like, this girl was just existing, like she could also have planets as cheekmarks? No, there can like, totally be only one!" Hallah must've been talking on the phone, I wonder why she's talking about me so much? Was I creepy for watching her change into a swimsuit?

She was literally naked right now, and for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off her body. Why didn't she just change in the bathroom stalls or the showers like the other girls do? I pretty much died inside the moment I saw her even taking off her clothes. "...Also, like, is it bad that I kinda like, think that bitch is hot?...Like, oh my god, of course, Ela. I'm just gonna like, bully her until she realizes I like, like her...Victor isn't gonna like, know I like anyone else!" She was on a call with Elanor. I silently sighed, hoping the brunette wouldn't notice me, because if she did I would be in deeper shit than I'm already in.

I couldn't lie, I was very lowkey turned on just by looking at her, but I knew this was fucked up so I chose not to do anything about it. Before I knew it, she was in her swimsuit and walked out of the locker room, leaving me to finally change. I quickly switched clothes, not letting myself be exposed for anymore than 10 seconds tops.

Once I walked out to the pool, Hallah noticed me and made a disgusted face, before whispering in Elanor's ear. Why was she on the phone with her in the locker room if they have the same class? I don't understand basic bitches.

Pretty much everyone was just chilling. No laps were being done or anything, just a bunch of teenage girls in a pool, talking and shit. What the fuck was this school. I just sat on the pool stairs, before getting splashed really hard by Hallah.

"Like, ew, it's Onion." Hallah cringed at the sight of me, before looking at her waterproof phone. "Like, oh my god, Sunniva, my boyfriend says he wants to like, talk to me at PE." Shit, PE was my next class, I was not ready for another who knows how long of torture with Hallah Diaz.

"Ugh, it's the crybaby asshole." This tan skinned girl who I assumed to be Sunniva was staring at me, before looking at Hallah's phone and talking about Victor, as Elanor tagged along.

I lowkey felt insulted by being called Onion, it's a shame my parents named me Orion because it's literally supposed to be a guy's name on Earth, I'm not even bullshitting. 'Well, if I'm an onion then I might as well use it to my advantage and make Hallah cry', I thought, before pushing that to the back of my mind and giggling to myself.

I got splashed again by Hallah, for literally no reason. It was kind of annoying, but funny at the same time because I knew her motive behind it.

"Like seriously, get away from me, you like, weirdo!" Hallah complained, flailing her arms up and down in an attempt to make splashes. "Why do you like, waste space?"

"Then why'd you walk near me with your friends in the first place?" I asked, smirking since I knew Hallah was just a tsundere brat. She was a brat but she was adorable. I wish dumb people like her could just not be cute, my heart kinda raced when she came up to me and I swore I could melt right then and there, but I had to play it cool and pretend me and her didn't already like each other the day we met.

"You're like, so stupid, copier!" She rolled her eyes, absolutely ignoring my question. It's funny because we looked nothing like eachother, we were just like polar opposites. She was shorter, a popular prep middle/high class human, and I was a taller, outcast stoner royal class mewman.

She was now talking about boys again. Ew, fuckboys. That reminds me, everyone else in my generation had normal mewberty, but when I had mewberty, I had a gay mewberty, where I was running after girls. And there was a chance of my mewberty happening again, so I hope my thought about it didn't jinx it. And no, I do not mean Jinx Deadly.

I just stared at the view in front of me, everyone had people to talk to but I was just, here. I doubt it would even matter if I just walked out of school right now, but I held myself back. Plus my parents would be pissed at me, although it's ironic because my younger mom dropped out of Echo Creek Academy, which was the small stupid school that this much bigger school replaced. It's weird to think that Echo Creek in general is long gone now.

Not talking to people really makes me overthink, so I decided to go back into the locker room early, changing back into my normal clothes and laying on a bench in there, using a jacket as a pillow and another jacket as a blanket.

I might've accidentally passed out there, until I was awoken by the sound of Hallah coming into the locker room, blasting I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith. God damnit, child, I was having a good dream. I silently yawned, sitting up from my bed of jackets.

"You say, I'm like, crazy! But you don't think I know what you've like, done!" She sang. Her singing voice was actually decent, but she needed to stop saying 'like' every other word.

She was taking off her swimsuit, obviously not noticing me at all. I was staring at her as she went nude again, drying herself off. "And when you like, totally call me baby, I know I'm like, not the only one!"

Her body was just adorable, I looked at how she dried herself off, imagining some straight out of the shower sexy time, before I forced that thought to stay in the back of my head where it belongs. I was a dirty fucking sinner and I knew it.

She started pulling her normal clothes back on as quick as she could. I noticed nobody else came into the locker room yet so I guess she realized she had to rush to get out. I guess she had privileges to go into the locker room late/early due to her being captain of the swim team.

I got up, putting everything in my bookbag before leaving super early. I wanted to avoid PE now, since I knew Hallah and her boyfriend were gonna be there, so I just walked around the school.

This could be considered skipping class, but it's hard to tell who's skipping and who isn't since so many people have free periods where they just don't have a class. I layed low, trying to make myself look like I was actually heading somewhere so I wouldn't get caught, but if I got caught, I honestly wouldn't even care.

After a while, I decided to just walk into the mostly abandoned innovation campus. This used to be a freshman area to separate the younger, more awkward teens from the chill and mellowed out adults, but overtime the place became overgrown with plants and even some wildlife call this campus their home.

Upon walking into the campus, I heard the echoes of a ukulele and a singing voice. I followed the music, before I reached an area that had a bunch of plants, a picnic mat and a girl with flowers in her hair singing a song I've never heard before.

"Hi, your voice is nice." I awkwardly greeted, waving slightly.

The girl reacted slowly, but after a couple seconds she realized she wasn't just hearing things and immediately stopped playing her ukulele, before blushing and covering her face with her hands. "I- Uhmm, thank you!" She answered awkwardly, before laughing at herself in embarrassment. "It's not that good though, I play like a child."

"I mean, it's definitely better than what I could do." I replied, walking over to the picnic mat and sitting across from her on it. She had green eyes, dirty blondish hair, a bunch of freckles, and a cute mauve pink shirt with a dark green skirt and black sandals. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" I asked.

"No I'm not, I just never go to class. I haven't since second grade." She looked down at her ukulele, playing with a string. "I dunno if you know Christopher Clark, but my name is Ethilia and I'm his sister." She offered to shake my hand, and I took it.

"Oh, I know him, we just barely talk. Well, my name's Orion." I responded, taking my phone out and checking notifications. A bunch of people from school had found my instagram and were commenting and messaging me about Hallah. Wow, a lot of people must either feel personally victimized by her, or be infatuated with her. I was both. "...Will people stop talking about Hallah?..." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh yeah, that shithead?" She asked. I was honestly surprised even she knew about Hallah Diaz. "She has Physical Education next class. Thanks, stupid Hallah fanpages for telling me."

"Also, I forgot to say, I like your accent." Ethilia added to what she was saying out of nowhere. I never understood what it was with highschool girls and british accents. People think I'm sexy just because of my british accent, but it's stupid. It's just the way I speak, and I can blame my mother Eclipsa for that.

"Thanks." I replied, even though I heard about it a lot more than I wished.

She stood up, offering a hand to help me up. "Shall we go?" She asked, as I let her help me up. Once I was standing, I realized how much taller I was than her, let alone everyone in this damn school besides Ranina.

I nodded, as we both started walking in that direction. The bell rung, and once we got out of the innovation campus, we saw lots of students again.


	3. ♡ CHAPTER 2: RANINA ALMOST KILLS ROSE ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (co-written by goat.soda on instagram)

**♡ RANINA’S POV ♡**

Once the Bell Rang, I headed to the dreaded Gymnasium, what even was a Gymnasium? Who the hell knew? Oh, probably everyone except me…  
I took a deep breath before exhaling and spoke with my breath, “Alright, Nina...keep your cool, you'll do fine...even though, there's a bunch of normal humans out there...no! Don't think of that..” I shook my head, trying hard to get the thought out of my head. I walked until my hands hissed with a little laughter following, oh great, my asshole hands were gonna ruin my self esteem...like always.  
“Hahah, they're gonna run away from us, aren't they, Magrint?” Synthia was the first one to speak up, the other nodded in agreement. Surprisingly, they shut up after that. 

I opened the Gym doors, and headed to the assigned locker room, I went in it and was met with a bunch of girls talking, I tried to sneak by to get to my locker, but the echoing sound of the door slamming filled the room the next second, which made me cringe. ‘Great, now I- oh no...everybody is staring at me….’ My thoughts were dreadful.

**♡ ORION’S POV ♡**

“...And that’s what Hallah did to me.” I finished up my talk, sighing. We had just sat down on the grass near the bleachers, and I explained to Ethilia what happened this morning. “And now I think I have a crush on her.” I was such a weirdo, why did I even bother talking to people here?

I had decided to skip class, even though the other students were gonna end up coming out to the track, ball courts and playground anyways. Yes, this high school has a playground. I just didn’t wanna dress out, or do any physical activity for a matter of fact.

**♡ RANINA’S POV ♡**

Some girls started whispering, was that bad? Boy...I sure didn't know how this dimension worked. I didn't know if they were talking about me or not.  
I just slowly walked over to my locker, eyes still on me, my footsteps echoing the now silent room. I put my books in the locker and took out my Gym Clothes and closed the door, a girl was right behind the locker door. She startled me.

A brunette girl with planets that I had never met before walked up to me, which filled my mind with anxiety. Shit, what was she gonna say? Was she going to bully me for being a cyclops? Or how about my shitty snake hands? I just stared at the shorter girl nervously.

“Like, oh my god…” She mumbled, eyeing me up and down. I was prepared for the worst, to be completely honest with myself. “Are you like, a member of the Magic High Commission?!?!?!?” She screamed, in happiness? I was surprised that this was going to be her reaction to me existing in this locker room, instead of insulting my looks.

“Uh...yes?” I replied silently, looking to my sides, “Why do you ask?” I honestly didn't know what to say, did she know who I was? Or just my title? I was confused...

“You’re like totally...like, Rhombulus and Lekmet’s daughter? I like, think.” She just used one of her hands to flip her own hair, she was definitely basic. The only Butterfly child I knew with planets on themselves was Orion Butterfly. 

Her words surprised me a lot, I was actually known. A little embarrassing, but cool. “Y-yeah! Actually that is me..” I paused my sentence, looking down, I was super socially awkward, I never know how to talk to people from other worlds. 

“Like oh my god, do you like, remember me?” She put her hand on her hip. “I’m like, Hallah Diaz, the Starco child.” Oh, so that’s her name. Hallah is not something that Star would name her child, plus Phoebe was the only Starco child that existed, as far as I knew.

“Are you related to Phoebe? I know her, my apologies p-princess...Star never told me of you before” I replied, actually believing this girl, why? Because I was a scared little bitch that's why. “I just know one of her kids, but, it's nice to meet more of them! Come to think of it, I've never seen you at the family reunions or on Mewni at all...but that's alright, not everybody comes.”

“We just haven’t like, crossed paths, because I always have plans because I’m like, the best princess.” Hallah rolled her eyes when I mentioned Phoebe, crossing her arms. She looked like Ariana Grande, which was an artist I’ve seen Orion listen to. “There’s some girl, like, copying my planets here, so you should like, avoid her. Her name is like, Onion.”

My voice stammered a bit, “O-Orion?” I asked questionably. “The daughter of Eclipsa and Viktoria?” I kept quiet after that, putting on my uniform in mid conversation. After pulling the shirt over my horns and ears I was met back with looking to Hallah. She was low-key pretty, which I gave her kudos for.(and this amazing fanfic)

Hallah made a disgusted grunt, looking kind of scared when she realized I knew who Orion was. She walked back to her locker, talking to a short haired redhead that was wearing a moon shirt and a short haired brunette that had reddish shades in her hair and was wearing an alien shirt. Hallah herself was wearing a planet shirt. I was wondering where the hell Orion was.

I held my breath, heading outside, but before I left, I overheard Hallah.  
“Like, she doesn't know what she's talking about….ugh, there's no lying that she is like, totally a MHC member, but like, maybe her memory has gone bad or like, something like that. Because I am a like, totally true Starco Child!” She scoffed, I snorted through my muzzle and left the locker room.

**♡ ORION’S POV ♡**

As I was talking to Ethilia about my music taste, I noticed Ranina coming out of the locker room from the corner of my eye. “Rain!” I called her, hoping she’d notice me and my new friend sitting near the bleachers

She looked to me and waved back, I noticed she was a little cautious while walking...I wonder what gotten her so riled up, was it a bully? I'll rip em’ to pieces if it was.  
“Hey, Orion, and greetings Orion's friend” The Goat smiled at all of us when she approached closer, she flew up and landed next to me.

“Hi Ranina!” I waved at her, smiling because I finally got a class with my friend. Three of my classes so far have had Hallah in them, including this one. Good thing lunch was after this. “You okay?” I asked, noticing Ranina’s body language as she was coming out of the locker room. I was seriously hoping people weren’t being assholes to my friend.

She nodded, “Yeah, I'm all good. People actually recognized me, one of them was another Princess!” Ranina looked happy, she must've been talking about Hallah….great….

“What’s her name?...” I asked, to see if she was talking about who I think she was. She already knew all of the princesses, so to hear she met a new one was honestly confusing, but kind of made me mad because she should already know there are no princesses from Earth.

“Hallah!” Ranina replied, looking down, “She knew me and told me about her life here, she sounds pretty fun” The goat added, man, she was actually believing the basic bitch.

“I hate to tell you this, but Hallah isn’t actually a princess. She’s just pretending to be, since our official Mewni photos of us as minors are blurred on Earth for our protection, so she’s taking advantage of it and saying she’s my cousin Ariel, even though the actual Starco child is Phoebe.” I explained to my friend, I thought she would’ve known that there’s posers on Earth. Hallah’s living a lie. “How did she react to seeing you?”

Ranina looked to her and shrugged, “I understand, not anything new I have heard. I mean, there are lots of posers. And, she kind of fangirled over me a bit, she called you an Onion, basically talked about how true of a Starco child she is. I'm surprised that she actually fangirled over me in all honesty. I guess I'm cool?”

“Oh yeah, she called me Onion at swimming class today.” I crossed my arms, looking down at the grass beneath my legs. “You are cool though, who wouldn’t fangirl over you?”

And in that moment, all the other students headed out of the locker room, Hallah was walking with a blue haired girl and Jinx right behind her, before Hallah’s boyfriend, Victor, came up to her and kissed her on the lips. I wasn’t gonna lie, I felt a tad sick to my stomach when I saw their lips connect, but I forced myself to ignore the feeling.

“Like, babe, there’s this bitch who’s like, copying my planets now! I like, had the idea first!” She complained to her emo boyfriend. Ew, he looked like Marco when he was a teenager with black hair and red eyes. Did someone squirt hot sauce in Victor’s eyes? I bet.

“Like, oh my god, Rose. Onion is like, literally sitting over there and existing!” Hallah noticed me looking, I quickly turned my head away but it was too late. “And she’s like, staring at us!”

Rose started marching towards me, before stopping right in front of me. “Like, why are you like, looking at my BFF?” Are they seriously gonna make such a big deal out of me looking? That’s just fucking great. “Copiers are not allowed to like, look at the princess!”

I cringed at Rose, she seriously had no idea what she was talking about. I’m the royalty here, not Hallah, and I’m allowed to look at whoever I damn please. Ranina looked at Rose with a worrisome look, I bet she was gonna say something, and she did in fact.

“What are you talking about? How is she a copy? She is literally the daughter of Eclipsa herself.” Ranina asked, looking to Rose with a kind-hearted smile, she was still nice, even to jerks like the three muskibitches.

“Like, shut up, you have like, no right to talk, one eye.” The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. “And like, Eclipsa is like, irrelevant. What an emo.” This bitch was asking for it, she actually wanted to insult my mother?

“Bitch, you look like an emo yourself, so shut the fuck up before you catch these hands for insulting my mom.” I replied, flipping her off with both hands.

Ranina looked genuinely hurt by Rose's words, that made me even more mad, like, what did she even do?! She's been nothing but nice to these cunts. Ugh, this is not what we deserve at all. It looked like Ranina wanted to say something, but she didn’t. I put a hand on her back, comfortingly petting it.

“Like, you are a goth, like your supposed dead mommy! And why does the girl next to you look like, a snake goat? I like hate snakes, and goats.” Rose’s insults were so basic, I felt personally victimized by her, my mom wasn’t even dead. The fuck is her problem.

**♡ RANINA’S POV ♡**

I tensed up, I wasn't about to let this girl keep on insulting me and my friend. I stood up and let my wings spread out to seem more threatening.  
“Listen here, you piece of goddamn pork, why don't you stop talking out of your ass for one second, before I Crystalize your bitch ass body and throw it in my home. And I am not joking, I will leave you there to rot for an eternity, watching you every time I get home, and it'll go on for so long, I'll eventually smash you to pieces, getting bored of seeing your pretty face in my house. Leave...now” I spoke with my voice in a dark tone, wow I was mad. But she deserved it. I don't regret a thing.

**♡ ORION’S POV ♡**

Rose looked super terrified, but tried not to act scared. “Y-you can go be like, hanging out with a like, a weirdo planet copier.” There was obvious fear in her voice, but there was still the basic pissed off tone in her voice. “Your dad is like, a weirdo that talks about garage sales anyways.” The girl walked away, going back to Hallah and Victor as she started to complain to them.

I knew Ranina meant business, she raised her voice again after that smartass remark, “HOLD ME BACK! I SWEAR TO HELL! HOLD ME BACK ORION BEFORE I BEAT THAT HOT ASS GIRL UP!” And so, I did. I love Ranina but I can’t let a bitch get crystallized just because she’s basic. To be fair, Ranina wasn’t used to the humans with their shitty smartass attitudes in this dimension.

It took a lot of strength out of me, she was strong. But eventually she cooled down, slowly slumping over onto me.  
“Ugh- I can't believe I flipped out like that... I'm so sorry” She spoke with sadness in her voice, I kinda felt bad. “Oh man...I feel terrible, how could I threaten someone?!” She asked herself.

“It’s okay, Nina. She’s just a basic popular bitch. They do this all the time, they’re the irrelevant ones here.” I comforted her, glad she was okay now. I got up and started walking, tired of sitting in the same area.

Hallah was with her friends at the playground. The floor of the playground was covered in sand, and Hallah was sitting on a swingset. Victor was standing up, pushing her. “Like, higher, Victor!” She demanded, like a little kid.

Rose was talking to three other girls, two of them had tattoos, one having light brown hair and the other one having dark blue hair. The third girl has peach hair and light green eyes. They all just gave me a death stare as I passed by them, it was weird to have eyes on me, especially since they were mad over something so stupid.

There were other people running on the track and playing in the ball courts, but the popular people were hanging out in the playground today. Oh, and don’t forget about the people who worship them. It’s funny how Hallah’s a cheerleading captain and a swim team captain yet she was playing on a fucking playground.

Ranina and Ethilia were still sitting over in the same place, talking to eachother. I felt bad for the goat girl, she’s been through enough already and the unnecessary argument with Rose made her more stressed than she already was.

After a while, the bell rang. Finally, lunch time, I could find my friends and just sit with them instead of dealing with more basic bitches.

Although we had a huge lunchroom, students were practically allowed to walk anywhere they wanted on campus due to so many people being here. I was with some of my friends as I got my food and was looking for a place to sit, when Hallah, Jinx and Elanor and a girl with space buns practically forced me to sit at their table.

“Like, Onion, sit down.” was all Hallah had to say for me to sit my ass down at their table, across from them. Ranina, Kei and James looked at me in confusion as I turned my head and mouthed ‘send help’ to them.

“Like, oh my god, you’re so pretty and I like, like your accent!” The girl with space buns complimented me. “Where are you like, from?” She asked, seeming genuinely curious about me.

“Oh, well, I’m from Mewni!” I replied, happy that one of the popular girls were being nice to me but at the same time, it’s weird when popular girls get curious because they might have a big ass knife waiting to meet your back. “I come from the Butterfly Dynasty.” I proudly added on, before taking a bite of my Stouffer's White Cheddar Mac n Cheese.

“If you’re from Mewni, then why can you speak English?” Jinx asked, her face filled with confusion. She really was the dumb one, but it was funny because mewmans speak English too. Has she seen all the non-humans that go to this school?

“Oh my god, Jinx. You can’t just ask people why they speak English.” Elanor interjected into the conversation shortly after, concerningly looking at Jinx. Elanor was the girl Hallah was calling in the locker room earlier, I kind of smiled thinking about that as I stuffed my mouth with more Mac n Cheese.

“Jinx, Elanor and Kamryn. Can you guys like, shut up for one second?!?” Hallah angrily asked, and they all went silent the moment she said that. Kamryn must’ve been the girl with the space buns, she was kind of cute to be completely honest. “I wanted to ask you, like, why are you even here if you’re like, from Mewni?”

“Because, just because I’m gonna be king doesn’t mean I can’t learn more about Earth, and I need a social life with people around my age?” That was the stupidest question I have ever received, she was practically just trying to talk to me so she could be near me. Hallah rolled her eyes when I said king, and muttered ‘queen’ under her breath.

I crossed my arms, before picking up a Tyson’s chicken nugget and taking a bite of it. My eyes were fixated on Hallah, watching her eat a salad. Why do popular girls eat salads, yet they drink shit like Starbucks fraps?

Ranina soon popped over my shoulder, her fur brushing my skin, making me laugh. “Are we talking about, home?” She asked, looking to everyone. 

“Like, oh god. Why are you like, here? I only asked the Onion to sit down, not the Goat Snake.” Hallah looked to Ranina with disgust, giving her the ‘shoo’ hand gesture. Two other girls, one with black to white ombre hair and and the other one being Rose sat on the bench-chair, Rose sitting where Ranina had been and knocking her off the chairs with her butt.

The Goat looked up to the girls and smiled awkwardly at Rose.  
“Oh o-okay... I'll leave you gals be then...heheh.” I knew she tried to keep a smile on for show, but I could see the pain in her eye. She got up and walked away with a slump of her shoulders. “sorry…” I heard her mutter.

I frowned a little, looking at her and awkwardly waving as she walked away. I turned back to Hallah. “Why would you do that? She was just wondering about her home too.” I stated in a stubborn way, trying not to sound too angry at Hallah and Rose. I also kinda felt bad because Ranina was pushed by Rose, I had a hunch the Goat liked Rose, so that was a plus on the guilt. Although I’d be surprised since I literally had to stop her from beating up Rose earlier, but who knows.

“I did that because I like, called you, not her. She is like, totally irrelevant.” Hallah answered, before looking at her phone and typing something. Suddenly, she grabbed Jinx by the arm and forced her to be in a selfie with her. “Like oh my gwash, Selfie Time!” What the hell is a gwash? Jinx made herself look presentable and Kamryn photobombed them, before Hallah put on a Snapchat filter and took the selfie.

I just cringed at them, opening up my bottle of ice cold Mountain Dew Voltage and putting it to my mouth, taking my first sip.

“Like, Onion, get next to me!” Hallah scoffed, pushing Jinx aside, then grabbing me by the arm and practically flipping me over the table. She pulled me up to her face so that our cheeks were touching. I had a slightly disgusted, but moreso of a surprised face on right when she took the picture. “Like, that'll do I suppose.” She said, letting me go and posting it on Snapchat.

I tried to peek at her phone since I was next to her now, and like the dumbass she is, she didn’t even notice me looking over her shoulder. Her phone was blowing up and she was actually talking to people about me. I felt slightly honored, but upset at the same time because who knows what she’s said about me to others.

'Like, this Onion is a pretty good Onion’ I peered over Hallah's shoulder to make that text out.  
Kind of flattering, but at the same time it wasn't. I was so confused. Wait...were Rose and Hallah texting?! They were right next to each other, why did they need to text? I wasn't even gonna ask anymore…

I turned to my food and pulled it over to where I was, shoving a spoonful of Mac n Cheese in my mouth. Mac n Cheese more like Mac n Depression, I mean the food is delicious but I was feeling a mix of emotions because of Hallah. I didn’t wanna hang around her any longer, but I felt like I’d be mean if I just straight up left the table to hang out with my actual friends.

I could see Ranina sulking at the table with my friends, they were comforting her but I couldn’t hear them over the chattering of the other lunch students. I just looked at my own phone, opening up the Discord app and looking for a certain server with most of my online friends.

The server was an aesthetic server, but our messages were anything but aesthetic. It was just a Discord Server for the Aesthetic Amino, which was another app I had on my phone. I went to the general chat and started to type. ‘shittt i found this girl I think I might like :/’ I typed, only to be interrupted with ‘RIP goat girl, she make good burger ;)’. I facepalmed.

Soon the bell rang, I looked to the clock and it was time for more boring class time. Hopefully I had some of my real friends with me in them.

As I started to walk to my class, I noticed lots of people staring at me. Of course they all had their eyes on me because of Hallah. I took a detour to the school’s Starbucks, ready to order another frap. Miley was at the cashier area again, and she looks like she’d been expecting me.

“Uhm...I heard Hallah talking about you to her redhead friend when she was here earlier.” She suddenly spoke, as she started to make my frap. Miley was the definition of coffee hoe, I honestly wasn’t even surprised she was STILL here just to get out of class. 

Ranina must've noticed I went to Starbucks as well, or she was just curious about the can coffee, has she ever had it? Nevermind that, I went back to looking at Miley's face, ew.  
“What is Kaw-fee?” The Goat asked herself.

I ignored Ranina’s question, more intrigued by what Miley heard. “What did she say?” I asked curiously, looking at the freckled girl. She looked like she could be a sunflower, coincidentally her last name is Clowers. She’s a nicer popular girl, she was friends with Hallah but knew she was full of shit at the same time.

“Well, she said something along the lines of, ‘Like, oh my god, that bitchy cheekmark copier can like, kiss me if she wanted to!’ But then stopped after she realized I was in the room. It was pretty weird.” She explained, mixing some matcha powder into the milk and ice before blending it. “Also, is your goat friend a foreign exchange student?”

I looked at my phone again, seeing a picture of Hallah on Instagram before blushing slightly. God, she was beautiful. I looked around making sure nobody was staring at me before screencapping the picture.

“Coffee is an amazing Earth liquid, it gives you energy when you don’t have it.” I finally answered Ranina, she looked amazed at the thought.

“Oh! I see, sounds fun!“ She perked up her ears upon hearing my answer. “Can I have some?“

“Knock yourself out, put you have to pay for yours.” I responded, before putting my phone back into my pocket. 

“Oh I brought jewels and coins from home “ She gave a smile “would that do?“

I was about to shake my head, when Miley just broke out into laughter. “N-No, hun, we need American cash! Jewels and coins won’t work, unless they’re American coins.” She explained, calming herself down as she talked. She had to remember that she was speaking to a foreign exchange student here, or well, my goat buddy.

Her eye flickered to unsureness and embarrassment “Oh sorry about that haha, I don't have any coins on me at the moment, so I'll pass then.”

“It’s alright.” Miley said before handing me my frap. The green creamy deliciousness was finally in my hand, I took a sip of it before sitting down at a table, taking my laptop out of my bookbag and opening it up.

I opened up the aesthetic discord server, a bunch of people had said ‘who’ and ‘show pics’ in response to my message. I went on my phone and pulled up the screencap I took of that photo of her, sending it to my online friends before putting my phone to the side and going back on my computer.

I couldn’t help but blush every time I looked at her. I know she’s a huge asshole and I probably shouldn’t be looking at pictures of her but I couldn’t help it, she was an absolute beauty. No wonder she was popular, she had a bitchy personality and the basic girly cheerleader Ariana Grande look.

People were immediately responding with ‘she’s so pretty’, ‘she’s a keeper’ and other stuff, and then of course there was that one person saying ‘no offense but she looks like a bitch’. I didn’t complain though, because they were right.

She’s a bitch and I hate her, but at the same time, she’s actually really cute. I shut my computer, putting it back into my bookbag before continuing my long walk to class.


	4. ♡ CHAPTER 3: LET'S NOT MAKE IT COMPLICATED ♡

Walking to class in such a large school was always a challenge. People kissing in the middle of hallways, stupid assholes starting fights, and of course there will be people just standing there and chatting while everyone else has to struggle to get through them. Since this school is so large, we usually have 20 to 30 minutes to walk instead of the 5 minute bell for normal schools, and there are no consequences for being late to class.

Getting to classes was still a challenge, though. Miley got good enough grades to be able to just work at the school Starbucks almost full time, getting credits and being paid just for working. God I wish that were me. And with the new two-floored Starbucks that’s being built in the middle of one of the bigger courtyards, if she gets moved there then she might never have to go to normal classes again.

As I was walking, I saw that I was about to pass by some of the popular kids. Victor, Rose, Lizzy, Angie and what was his name...Jayden? Isn’t he the guy who was printing out anime pictures and tracing over them in art class today? Boy, you ain’t slick. I didn’t even know him much but he gave me a bad feeling already.

“Stop right there, bitch!” Victor demanded, I was surprised that he was actually speaking to me to be honest. A few students turned their heads to see what Victor was yelling about. I stopped, rolling my eyes at him. Why is everyone so fucking ridiculous in this school? “You’re the one who dared to copy my girlfriend!” He continued. Not this bullshit again.

“My girlfriend said you wouldn’t change your cheekmarks and tattoos, but you have to because she is special, and you’re ugly!” His complaining made him sound like a little kid, also him calling me ugly doesn’t hurt because I already know I am. People started to crowd around us, a few of them even bringing out their phones, begging for us to fight and saying Victor will kick my ass.

“For your information, Victor AKA Mr. Edgelord, I was born with these.” I retorted, putting a hand on my hip and pointing at one of the lavender planets on my cheeks with my other hand. “You shouldn’t be talking if you don’t even know about Mewni, or the fact that I am Eclipsa’s child. You and Hallah should just deal with the fact that not everything can go your way.” Geesh, there’s a lot of stupid people on Earth. Sometimes I wish I could’ve just stayed on Mewni.

“What did you just call me?!?” Victor yelled, I cringed a bit due to how loud he was. “That’s it, I’m gonna kick your ass!” He raised his fist up, lunging in my direction. I quickly dodged, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, causing him to scream in pain. I chuckled, he actually thought he was going to be able to kick my ass when I’m way taller than him, and stronger. His arms are literally noodles, and I may not look muscly but I have done a lot of physical activity on Mewni, making me at least fit to fight.

People actually looked surprised by the outcome of this fight, me effortlessly taking him down because unlike him, I’ve been in physical fights, and compared to those fights, this was a piece of cake. If Hallah can’t even get someone to fight for her, then she should really reconsider her relationship with EmoEdgelord69.

“Stop! Victor screamed like a girl, making a few people in the audience laugh. I had him locked in this position, and I knew exactly what I was gonna do when I stopped it. I looked at the fountain a couple of the popular kids were sitting around, a few people moving out of the way as if they knew what I was about to do. “It huuuuurts!!!”

I chuckled at his cries for help, pulling his arm and raising my leg up, letting go of his arm as I literally kicked his ass, watching him uncontrollably hurdle towards the fountain. I watched him as his legs hit the edge of the fountain, forcing him to tilt forward. He tried to stop himself, but it was too late, he fell into the fountain, making a splash that a couple of people scooted away from, now leaving him soaking wet.

Everybody laughed, they were still recording videos and people were even snapping pictures of Victor, humiliating him more than I had already done. I took out my phone, going on Snapchat and selecting the heart filter, turning around and taking a selfie with a soaking Victor crying in the background. I snickered, saving the picture to my memories and posting it on my story.

“Oh my god, Orion!” I heard a girl with a british accent yell. It was none other than my awesome sister, Xena. “Did you just kick someone’s ass on the first day of school?!?” She looked like she had just had a session of laughter, she came towards me and hugged me, giggling a bit. “This is why I love being your sister, I’m actually shook, you just did THAT!” She pointed at Victor, before laughing some more. I laughed along with her.

Me and Xena walked away from the scene together, people taking pictures and still recording us until we had completely gone out of sight. It was convenient that Xena came across me because we have the next class together. I looked back in the distance to see Victor still in the fountain, Hallah running to him to help him up.

Even though I was satisfied by giving him a good ass-kicking, it still pissed me off how Victor always acted like he’s all that just because he’s dating the most popular girl in school. Motherfucker literally looks like emo teenager Marco, and I don’t even like Marco. I walked over to my locker with Xena, turning the lock and slamming it open before rummaging it for my perfume.

“Hey, Selena.” A familiar voice teased, I felt the lockers shake. I looked over at the voice, and it was Allen, leaning against the lockers. He’s the nerd who does homework for everyone, and he’s a huge asshole sometimes. He’s half demon and half snake, his whole body being scaly while his body shape is like a demon. I was in a good mood until his ugly ass decided to call me by my middle name, how great.

“Fuck you too, Periwinkle.” I gritted through my teeth, going back to rummaging through my locker. He looked like he was gonna say something else, but immediately shut his mouth as soon as I called him by his middle name. “Also it’s Selene, not Selena.”

“Shut up, Orion!” He loudly whispered, walking over to me and trying to cover my mouth with his hands. “Nobody needs to know that part of my name!” He continued, before I swatted him away, finally finding my perfume and giving myself a couple sprays.

“Neither do they about mine, dickhead.” I rolled my eyes at him, and at that moment I noticed Hallah in the distance, walking in my direction. I guess the news got to her, to be fair everyone was there to tell the story of how her boyfriend got fucking owned by me. Allen also noticed Hallah, immediately going through his bookbag to take a few papers out.

Hallah was now right behind me, but I didn’t care. I passed the perfume to Xena, who also gave herself a few sprays.

“H-Here’s your homework, H-Hallah!” Allen brought the paper to her, she took it and shoved it in her backpack, rolling her eyes at the demon. I turned around to look at Hallah, she looked pretty mad that I got her poor boyfriend hurt, but everybody should’ve seen it coming.

“What do you want?” I asked, my eyelids only half open since I had to look down to her face, plus my face could clearly show I wasn’t in the mood to deal with anymore crap today.

“Why did you like, hurt my boyfriend?!? He was like, only saying the truth!” She asked, bullshit flying out of her mouth with every word. This bitch had to be kidding me.

“Honey, what truth? The only truth is that I beat up that motherfucker and I did it so effortlessly, everyone was so fucking shook.” I replied. “Plus, he tried to swing at me first, so I was only giving him a taste of his own medicine.”

Xena put my perfume into the locker and she shut it. We both just started walking, I said all that needed to be said so why even continue to bother with Hallah and her stupid pointless drama?

We stepped into class, Xena going near the front to talk to her friends and me going all the way back into the corner. Luckily, I saw no Hallah so I guess she had stopped following me.

“...The first day of school and you’re already getting attention.” A humanoid snake with a gem in his eye hissed. “You must be pretty lucky.” He looked like he was from Septarsis, I wouldn’t be surprised. Ever since the mewman monster peace treaty signed by my mom, Eclipsa, monsters have been integrated into Mewni, but some have chosen to stay in Septarsis since it’s their home.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” I mumbled to myself, looking at the snake dude. He looked at me curiously.

“The name’s Slizthor.” He introduced. What type of name is that? I had to stop myself from snorting, so I covered my face with my hand. His name sounded like slithering and the one guy nobody cares about named Thor.

“Alright, Slizthor, can you turn around? I’m trying to be gay on my phone, leave me be.” I tried to get him to stop talking to me. It was true though, I was trying to stare at pictures of Hallah when I should be focusing in class. I’m surprised there isn’t a class dedicated to Hallah since everyone here adores her so much.

He didn’t reply, but he kept staring at me. Great, this was gonna take getting used to. I think I’m just gonna leave. I sat up, grabbed Slizthor’s head and turned it towards the front of the class, before grabbing my shit and walking out without an explanation. I’d rather not have a weirdo staring at me everyday of the year during Intro to Info Tech, aka computer class.

For the millionth time today, I headed to the Starbucks, Miley looked bored as all hell. She was microwaving a sandwich for a customer, giving it to the customer before seeing me walk through the door.

“Orion!” The ombre haired employee waved at me, then gestured me to come to her. I walked over to her, she immediately grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the Employee’s Only section. “She came here, again. And she was fucking pissed!” I knew already that Miley was talking about Hallah, it was no surprise at this point.

“She actually talked to me, and told me to tell you she wants to see you tomorrow, in the swimming locker room, for a fight.” She continued. Was she actually fucking serious? You’d think that after Vic getting his ass kicked, she wouldn’t wanna mess with me, but nope! She wants to be a cute, but stubborn little bitch.

“This is so unnecessary.” I sighed, crossing my arms. “I’m not going to fight her. Anyways, I might hurt her if I did.” This is too stupid of a thing to be fighting over, I guess it’s common for people on Earth to act like 5 year olds, at least most mewmans have the decency to not be a dick.

“No shit Sherlock.” Miley replied, while someone walked into the room. It was another employee. “Sunniva, where the fuck were you? You were supposed to come for your shift three hours ago! I’ve been here for too long!” She shouted, as she took off her uniform and clocked out. Sunniva rolled her eyes, clocking in and ignoring Miley, walking to the cashier area.

Miley leaned in next to me so she could whisper something. “She can be such an actual bitch sometimes. Of course she’s Hallah’s friend so that makes it even worse.” She whispered. She glared at Sunniva. “She just does whatever the fuck she wants.” 

I actually snorted. “I’ll remind you who you’re talking to. I have class right now, and i’ll be here until my next class ends too. So I guess you could say I do whatever the fuck i want.” I smirked.

“Well, at least you’re spending your time wisely and talking to me. Especially when you aren’t THREE HOURS LATE FOR YOUR JOB MAKING YOUR COWORKER WORK YOURS SHIFTS.” Miley said that last part extra loud so Sunniva could hear. Sunniva just rolled her eyes.

“Point received.” I chuckled. Suddenly I felt a strong urge to see the wildlife again, so I turned to miley. “Would you by any chance wanna walk with me to that one old freshman building with all the plants?”

“Sure. Beats literally doing nothing.” Miley shrugged. We started to walk out of the Starbucks area, not without flipping Sunniva off while she wasn’t looking. As we were both snickering walking down the hall, Miley apparently saw somebody important. “Oh my god, Atlas! Bitch over here!” She yelled. Atlas looked around confused, then she saw us. 

“Oh, uh, hey Miley!” She greeted. She turned and saw me. “And you are..?”

“Oh! My name’s Orion. Prince of Mewni.” I reached out to shake Atlas’s hand. She accepted the shake.

“Hey Orion, you two are gonna have to catch up some other time. I promised Atlas here that’d I go to at least one class with her per day and I completely forgot. I’ll see you later though. Bye!” Miley walked away and waved excitedly. Atlas gave a chill nod.

So I was alone again. No surprise. I walked through the hallways of this god forsaken school. Some empty, some completely full. I headed to the outside area of the school, walking until I noticed Hallah on the bleachers, chatting with a couple of her friends. They were watching some jocks playing on the football field, which is an oval with a track around it so people could run. I guess the guys were out for football practice at this time.

I hid behind a wide tree, making sure I was out of sight as I watched the group of girls chatter.

“Like, oh my god! That boy is soooo cute!” Hallah stared at one of the jocks, while fangirling to Rose. The football player was a readhead and you could see he was obviously ripped through his uniform, I cringed a little bit.

“Uhm, Hallah, that’s like, my boyfriend, Leo.” The dark blue haired girl told her, in a tired tone, as if it was obvious. She then looked to her boyfriend, waving at him as he was running for the touchdown. “But I like, agree that he’s like, totally cute!” She added on, grabbing her phone to take a picture of him.

As Rose was taking the picture of her boyfriend, Hallah turned to Jinx and started doing her makeup for her.

“Nutella, make sure to like, totally use your newest highlighter palette on me, because on Instagram and Snapchat, you were like, slaying so hard with that glow! You so fuckin precious when you smile!” Jinx complimented, hyping Hallah up. That nickname was fucking clever though, I somehow managed to realize immediately that was a play on her first name, Donatella, without the first syllable.

I stared at Hallah taking her Anastasia Beverly Hills Aurora Glow Kit out of her purse, holy shit that’s a long name, before applying some of the Helia color on Jinx, causing her face to shine in the noon sunlight.

I noticed how expensive the palette was, 40 dollars, as I felt someone poke my back. I jumped forward, almost screamed, and turned around. Of course, It was one of Janna’s daughters, Bee Ordonia-Butterfly.

“Bee? What are you doing here?” I asked, still spooked out from her randomly being here. She always does this shit, I should be used to it by now but I’m not. “You scared the shit out of me!”

“Well gee, sorry.” She sarcastically replied. “I saw you from a distance as I was walking to find a couple of my friends, and I have something for you anyways.” She took her backpack off, before kneeling to the ground and opening it. She took out a popsicle, it was a limited edition Starbucks Pink Drink popsicle. “I already had one today, so take this.”

“Ayeee, thank you!” I opened up the packaging and tasted it. These popsicles are so damn good, it’s a shame they only make these during the summer, in about a month they’re going to stop selling them to make way for the autumn themed stuff. They already even started selling Pumpkin Spice frappuccinos and popsicles again.

“No prob. Anyways, I’m gonna go find my friends, so see you around.” And just like that, she was gone again. Classic Bee.

I turned back around to see that Victor was on the bleachers, and Hallah was sitting on his lap, facing him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Jinx’s phone was blasting the new song Complicated by Kiiara and David Guetta, the song was released not even a week ago, what a way to start the school year with a new banger.

Elanor was also there, sitting in between Rose and Jinx. They were taking a group selfie, with Hallah and Victor in the background. A couple of football players got on the bleachers to photobomb them, including Rose’s boyfriend. Jinx and Elanor were single, so they just posed with eachother.

I stopped looking, just to make sure nobody catches me creepily stalking Hallah. I checked my phone, noticing I had quite a few friend requests on Facebook and followers on Instagram. Did I really get so much attention today to the point where people were going out of their way to look for my social media?

Videos of me kicking Victor’s ass were going viral, at least in Ocean Valley High. I chuckled, accepting a few friend requests until I came upon Hallah’s name. She was adding me, out of all people? I shrugged, and accepted her friend request. I heard her phone make a notification ping, and she sprung off of Victor’s lap to check it. She blushed just a little, biting her lip as she started typing.

Not long after that, I got a message notification, so I checked it, my heart started to race right before I clicked it.

_Hallah // Heyloooo :D I cant believe your Litterly such a Planet copier! ♡_

I chuckled, looking at the message, it was so stupid but funny as hell at the same time, she went out of her way to message me that.

_Orion // yooo, gaylah. du bist schwul(you are gay). your boyfriend looks like he came from the 2000’s, tell him it’s 2044 and he needs to get with the times._

I heard her screech as she blushed, covering her face with her hands.

_Hallah // I WILL PUNCH YOU TOMORROW_

_Orion // try me, hun. i already heard from miley._

She screamed again, before shoving her phone in her in her pocket and walking away from the bleachers. All of her friends and her boyfriend followed her. I sucked my popsicle, hiding behind stuff as I attempted to follow her too.

We were now in an area with empty portable classrooms. I don’t know where she was headed, but soon enough I saw one of them about to notice me so I panicked, running to the nearest classroom door and quickly went in there.

There was something about abandoned classrooms that were weirdly intriguing to me. I sat in the corner of the classroom, on one of the tables. Although the place doesn’t look run down or anything, it still seems like nobody’s used this place in years.

I guess someone told Hallah to investigate, and soon enough she was also in the room. I froze, hoping she wouldn’t notice me sitting on the table if I stood completely still. She looked like she was bored and was about to leave the room, before I made one slight movement, causing the table under me to creak.

“...Onion, what are you like, doing here?” She asked, her voice in a less disgusted tone than usual.

“N-none of your concern!” I stammered, feeling a blush creep upon my face. I didn’t know whether I should like her or hate her, she was honestly too cute to hate.

“Well, like, this is perfect. I could like, fight you today instead of tomorrow.” She came closer to me, smirking. She didn’t seem like she actually was gonna fight me, I was confused on where she was going with this.

She stopped right in front of me at the table, her face right in front of mine as she grabbed my inner thigh. I quietly squeaked at the unexpected touch, my face was obviously red by now and so was hers. She was staring at my lips, then staring back at my eyes. Was she trying to read my emotions or something?

“You’re pretty attractive for a copy, Ori.~” She muttered out of nowhere, and wowie, she actually spoke normally. I could feel my heart pounding as she leaned her face closer to mine, her hand moving up my thigh a little. When our lips were about to touch, Victor barges into the room at absolutely the worst time.

“Hey babe, I’m-” He caught us almost kissing. He looked hurt and betrayed, although he didn't say anything at all. I immediately panicked and pointed my hand at him, in a gun position.

“MIND ERASER, PEW PEW!” I yelped, my hand glowing blue before shooting him in the head, causing him to fall unconscious on the classroom floor.

Hallah ran to her boyfriend, and I used this as a chance to escape the scene. I went and did things for another hour before school was over. The bell rung, and I immediately took a portal back to my home in Mewni.

“Hello sweetie, how was your first day at school?” Eclipsa asked, as soon as I stepped foot into the castle. I appreciated her asking, but I really didn’t wanna explain all the weird shit that went on today.

“It went alright, mom.” I responded, heading through the castle hallways until I found my room. I quickly went through the door and shut it behind me, taking off everything but my panties, and grabbing a pajama shirt to wear. I put it on myself, before jumping onto my bed.

I spent quite a few hours on my laptop, finishing up edit requests and such. During this, Hallah never left my mind. These feelings were a bit new to me since I never really fell in love with anyone as quickly as I did with Hallah. 

I finished one of the final edit requests when I felt my phone vibrate beside me. I jolted up a bit and checked the screen. My eyes widened as I read the notification.

Hallah had tagged me in a post, on both Facebook and Instagram. It was the selfie she practically made me take, even though I obviously looked surprised, it was still super cute.

The post had said “Me and the Copier WUSH! :DDD” and it had 27 likes on Instagram and 24 on Facebook, even though both were only posted about 3 minutes ago. I liked both of the posts, blushing slightly before turning my phone screen off and closing my laptop.

I laid in bed, letting my eyes close on their own. Before i knew it, I was asleep.


	5. ♡ CHAPTER 4: HALLAH IS SPOILED AF ♡

I was caught up in my dreams, them swirling around in my mind, I didn't want to wake up. That is until I heard a bouncy British voice enter my ears. My eyes shot open as I saw the little space twin bouncing up and down on my bed.  
“ Orion! Wake up bro! Wake upp!!” She shouted. She was then calmed down by the taller twin, Atlas. Not Atlas Vatore from school, but Atlas Andromeda Prime.  
“Aer... you're 371 years old, you can't be bothering your brother like this.” She stated, making Aerglow get off the bed. I groaned, forcing myself to sit up.

“Geez, Aerglow, calm the fuck down...Just because I need to be woken up to go to school doesn’t mean I need you to be invading my privacy…” I tiredly scolded her, I shouldn’t be complaining though, at least they have the decency to use my correct pronouns, especially since I’m not out to the rest of my family yet.

“Ah...sorry Orion, just wanted to say goodbye. We're going to Dad's dimension for the day. Remember?“ Aerglow stated tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy.

“Oh, yeah, aren’t you gonna at least stay for the royal breakfast?” I wiped the sleep off my eyes, getting up from my bed. Aerglow was a child at times, but I still loved her a lot.

“Yeah...but I couldn't hold this one off from waking you off. She said she wanted to spend her morning with her brother.” Atlas replied, ruffling Aerglow's short purple locks. Which the smaller space gal’ nodded with a big smile on her skeleton like face. 

I walked past Aerglow, also ruffling her hair when I passed by her. I had to bend down a bit, since I’m exactly 6 feet tall and she's exactly 4 feet tall. Height differences, amirite? I always found it weird that I’m so tall, yet literally everyone in my family except for Meteora is short, and even Meteora(who is 5”9’) is a small bit shorter than me.

“Heheh...anyways, we'll see you downstairs then.” Atlas chuckled, picking up her small twin and walking out of my doorway. What have I done to deserve such a loving family?

As soon as they left the room, I changed my clothes quickly before anybody else could barge in. There have unfortunately been times when either one of my family, friends, or even the laundry squire walked in on me half naked. I would lock my door but I’m lazy.

I walked out of my room and strolled through the long hallways, before getting to the staircase. I sat on one of the stairwells, before holding on and sliding down the stairs. People tell me I’m reckless for doing that but I don’t care. The aroma of breakfast (and ice cream) floated through the air as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, bitches!” I practically yelled as I made my entrance to the royal dining room. All of the girls around my age just cheered me on, also saying ‘hey bitch/hoe’ back. I sat next to my mom, Eclipsa, as I grabbed a bowl of peppermint stick ice cream.

“So! Momma, we're gonna be learning to access our celestial powers more today!” Aerglow exclaimed to mom. “Atlas is very excited, aren't ya’ sis?” The small woman nudged the taller woman.  
“Ah. Yes, I am. I am hoping to learn how to combine my celestial power with the power that's in your chapter mom.” Atlas gestured over to mom with a smile on her face, her eyes gleamed purple through her skull mask. 

“I am glad to hear my twins are excited to learn more from their mother. You're growing up so fast babies.” Mom remarked to the space gal's. “Also, tell your father that I need child support from him by the end of this week.”  
“Will do, momma!” Aerglow raised her fist in the air triumphantly; whilst scoffing eggs into her mouth.

Mom then looked over to me and chuckled, “How did you sleep, dear?”

I was in the middle of taking a bite of my ice cream, so I took the spoon out of my mouth and quickly swallowed the ice cream before answering. “I slept good, I guess. Aerglow woke me up pretty roughly though, but it doesn’t matter.” I chuckled, looking across the table to the skeleton galaxy gal, who was sitting in a high chair.

“Ah, that's something she would do. She gets it from me.” Mom laughed, her laugh soon being followed by mami’s, AKA Viktoria, my other mother’s laughter.  
“Good morning, my sweet piece of candy.” Mami remarked, kissing Mom's spade on her cheek. “And I see all my lovely children are here as well” Mami's smile grew as she gazed along the room, seeing me, The twins, Xena, and Meteora all together. 

An hour passed, Meteora was playing her 'air guitar’ and Xena joined in with her; The twins were making their silverware float with the celestial magic they contained; and I sat there talking with my parents. Sadly, the wonderful morning had to come to the end.  
Meteora and Xena got up and went upstairs to play guitar hero, and a knock was heard at the door. 

Aerglow jumped up with excitement and grabbed Atlas’ arm with ease. “It's papa!! Come on!” She shouted, getting up and hugging Mami and Mom, kissing their cheeks. Atlas followed. Aer then hugged me, as well as the taller twin. The exited while waving.  
“Bye guys!! We'll see you later tonight! Come in Atlas, let's hurry to Papa!” And...they were gone too. Now it was just me, and my mom's.

“I’m gonna go check up on Analyn, I guess.” I left the room, not before giving both of my moms kisses on the cheeks. I made my way through the castle, heading to Analyn’s corridors, which were coincidentally in my bedroom. She was Janna and Star’s youngest child, I took care of her whenever Janna and Star had to be out of town, and today was one of those times.

“Oh Captain, permission to come aboard!” I yelled out, before a portrait in front of me opened. The portrait was originally a Captain, but I replaced it with a trippy black lighted alien picture I bought on some stoner site to match the psychedelic nature of my room. I then grabbed an air horn, before blowing it in the direction of her secret bedroom. I heard some commotion go on, knowing she woke up

“Alright! Alright! I’m up!” A high pitched child voice sounded from up above.  
“What's with the horn Or?!”

“I blowhorn people to wake them up, get used to it. Today’s your first day of Mewman Elementary School! Aren’t you in like, 2nd grade, now?” I shouted, making sure Analyn heard. “Now, get ready, I don’t have all day to wait for you!”

As she scurried and hurried, making noise in the walls. A portal opened up nearby, next to me actually. And a familiar face popped through. Ranina.  
“Hey! It's almost time for school to start, Er...you alright? You look exhausted” She stated, looking at my eyes. Were they that tired looking? Ah, when was the last time I looked in a mirror?

“I’m not even that tired, I’m just helping Analyn get ready for school. Hers’ starts today, oh, they grow up so fast.” I explained, wiping my eyes again.

“Haha, my dad says that to me all the time...along with hugging the breath outta me, but it's sweet. Anyways, have you gotten your homework done? I have the papers if you need to copy. I know I'm a 'rebel’ heehee.” She giggled to herself. Ranina looked proud.

“I don’t do homework, Rani, you should already know that.” I smirked, thinking about what was gonna happen at school today. I didn’t know what would happen, and that’s the exciting part. “Wanna come with me to drop Analyn off to school?”

Ranina nodded her head, with a smile. “I would love to! Plus, I can make her some lunch.” I knew she would be a great mother one day. And I'll be that cool uncle to come over and play with the kids.  
“Oh, by the way, I saw a post online recently, and it had you in it!” She exclaimed, rustling around in her purse to find her phone.

“Ooh, what is it?” I curiously asked, wondering what people could be saying about me.

“Well it's a picture of you and the popular gal’, Hallah. A lot of people said they liked your hair n’ such.” She finally managed to find her phone, tapping on it a few times with her snake hands. She then showed me the image I had seen last night, with lot's of more likes than prior. “I liked it for you too! My best friend is becoming popular!” 

I smiled comfortingly, a bit shocked by the amount of likes it had. Analyn headed out of the portrait, standing up next to my bedroom door. “Ranina, you better get to making that nutritional lunch.”

“Ugh, why can’t I just have soda and pot brownies?” Analyn complained, stomping her foot once.

“I told you, you’re not allowed to have those! You’re only 10, and you stole some off my plate! That’s why I have to lock this passageway portrait after 8 PM whenever Janna and Star can’t take care of you now!” I retorted, grabbing Analyn’s wrist. “Do not stomp your foot like that, young girl! You don’t wanna get put in time out again, do you?”

Ranina coughed “Trust me, time out is never fun.” She already knew because of her dad being treated like a child and being called the time out guy. “Anyways, beside the pot brownies, and I unfortunately can't give you soda, I love that stuff too. But I will give you good substitutes. Now I'll be back!” 

As I led Analyn to the parking lot of the castle, Ranina came down with the lunch. There were cheez-its, capri sun, apple juice boxes, and mac n cheese in a tuple ware in the lunch box. So delicious, very nutritious.

“I hope you can deal with this for now, again, sorry for not putting soda in there…” Ranina apologized, too sweet for this world to be honest. “Anywho! Let's go!”

I unlocked the car, jumping into it before unlocking the child lock. It was too early for this, I now had to take Analyn to school like this, unless either Star and Janna come back or I hire a butler or something to take care of them for me in the mornings, but I’ll do something about that this weekend. I started the car. “Get in!”

Analyn climbed into the back seat reluctantly. Ranina handed her lunch and walked over to the passenger seat.

Driving to the Mewman Elementary School took a little bit, but I dropped off her there. Analyn seemed to feel better after the car ride, so she enthusiastically waved bye.

Me and Ranina both went back to the castle, getting ready before someone walked in on us.

“Yo, Whorion, can you give me a portal to the Underworld today? I lost mine, I think Phoebe stole them. Hekapoo just needs to make another one for her already.” I turned around and grinned, it was my girl Alejandra. She’s 25 and he’s super chill, she’s Marcia’s little sister, formerly known as Marco Jr before she transitioned into Alejandra.

“I think Ranina can, Alewhorendra. Just let us finish up our procrastinating.” I responded, grabbing my backpack and shoving my weed stash in there with my pipe and rolling paper before closing it and using my dimensional scissors to snip a portal to Ocean Valley High.

“I’ll come soon, I have to go check on Phoebe to make sure she doesn’t have Alejandra’s scissors.” Ranina announced, snipping a separate portal with Alejandra and jumping into it. I guess it was just me now.

I walked through the portal, and I noticed Miley and Atlas walking up to eachother. I just creepily watched them from a distance since I didn’t wanna interrupt them.

“Ey, Miley.” Atlas wrapped her arm around Miley whilst smiling smugly, before she giggled softly and let the taller girl kinda hug her. It’s only the second time I’ve seen them interact. but this time they seem much more genuine, I guess it’s ‘cause they didn’t know I was watching them but honestly they’re adorable.

“Atlas, I missed your bitchass!” Miley greeted her, before laughing a bit and accidentally snorting, covering her nose and mouth. Atlas then opened her mouth to speak. “Biiiiitch, no you don’t, I’m fuckin crustyyyy-”

“NOOO!!!” Miley pushed her playfully. Atlas sarcastically made an ‘ouch’ noise, looking down at the freckled girl who literally couldn’t physically hurt her even if she tried. “If you call yourself ugly I’m leaving you alone in front of the school right now!”

“I said I’m crusty, not ugly, hoeeeee.” She rolled her eyes, an idiotic grin painting her face. They started to walk away from me, talking playfully. I guess I was alone again, oh well.

I parted my ways with them and went through a couple classes, before swimming class had just started. I was applying makeup in the bathroom area of the locker room, while my hair was down. My hair is super long because my parents never actually cut my hair, which I didn’t have the motivation to cut, but whenever I transition into a guy I will be cutting it short, and also because it’s hard enough to manage on it’s own which is why I always keep it in a bun.

I didn’t notice, but the locker room went silent except for the hums of Hallah. She walked into the bathroom in only her undergarments, before going up and standing next to me. It’s so weird to look at how tall I am compared to her in the mirror. I was in my bathing suit already, so she was staring at my body.

“Hi...heheh.” I giggled awkwardly to break the silence, putting my makeup away. She propped herself up onto the sink counter that was right under the mirror, which took up the whole wall above the sink counter.

“Heyyyy, Onion.” She replied, rather seductively, but normally to my surprise. It was the same voice I heard when she told me I was pretty attractive for a copy yesterday. I looked at her undergarments, it was matching Victoria’s Secret lace bra and panties. She was obviously trying to impress me, and it was working. “You like what you see? Well you can’t like, have it.”

“Let me get straight to the point.” My face blushed a light red as I stared at her, soon enough she was right in front of me. “Are we still gonna ‘fight’ or are you just gonna make me horny everytime I see you?”

“Like, I don’t know. I like seeing you frustrated.” She smirked, putting one of her hands on my hip. I bit my lip as she scooted closer to me. The sexual tension in this room was super strong, but I made myself ignore her as I continued doing my thing. I put my hair up in a bun before stepping away from the now disappointed Hallah, and heading out of the lockerroom.

Not long after, Hallah came out too in her bathingsuit. She ordered the whole class to get into specific lanes while I was standing next to the pool, checking my phone. My online friend Areum had put me into a Discord groupchat with some of my other friends for some reason.

I go by Ryan online, since being Prince Orion Butterfly is a big deal basically everywhere. Areum lives in South Korea, but goes to Orlando every summer and winter to go to Disney World for a week. I’m going to try and meet her whenever I have the courage to, but the problem is she has the hots for the real me, so it’d be weird to say weird shit about someone you have a crush on to someone before realizing that someone is secretly your crush.

Areum: ryannnn, who is this girl you like? :0  
Me: her name’s hallah :’) she’s a bitch tho  
Areum: she cuuuute, are you guys going to date???  
Coco: I wouldn’t trust her if I were you.  
Catalina: Yeah, I agree with Coco. A girl like her HAS to be trouble.  
Me: how am i supposed to know if we’re gonna date? I can’t tell the future sksksks  
Eris: maybe try asking her out? It cant be that hard  
Me: hunny, she’s treated me like shit for the past day. you think i wanna date anyone like that?

As I was typing, Hallah yelled from behind me. I quickly told the group that I had to go, before exiting Discord.

“Like, ugh! Get into the pool, you copier bitch!” She complained, before pushing me into the water. Unlike her, my phone is not unbelievably expensive or waterproof, so I had to keep my right hand above the water as I came splashing down. I mouthed ‘fuck you’ before I finally got my head up from the water.

“Can you fucking NOT? I was typing up important shit.” I angrily stood up, walking towards the pool stairs as some others were doing laps. Other people besides that had stopped doing laps to laugh at me, I guess it’s because almost everyone worships Hallah.

“Then don’t be, like, on your phone while it’s swimming time! You can like, totally type up that shit later.” Hallah rolled her eyes in disgust, ironically holding her phone as she complained about mine. Jinx and Elanor got out of the pool and moved behind her, making disgusted faces too. “Everybody, you need to like, go back to doing laps! Keep your legs straight, and hold your breath for as long as you like, can!”

And with Hallah’s command, everyone want back to what they were doing except for the three musketeers, who wouldn’t stop staring at me. I guess Hallah was pissed that I ignored her in the locker room, but I didn’t care. I sat myself on one of the lounge chairs, continuing my cyber conversation.

My other friends in the Discord group were Coco, Catalina and Eris. Eris lives in Brisbane, Queensland in Australia. Sometimes she visits family and old nature outback camp friends in Tasmania and Perth, but she prefers to stay in in the Queensland general area for most of the time. I’m saving up to visit Australia, and my parents have told me they’d help with that since they know her from voice calls I have had with her. I don’t think she has an idea of who I really am though.

I know you’re probably thinking, why not use dimensional scissors? But the answer is, unless I know exactly where said place is and can think about it hard enough, I can’t really teleport there. The Magic High Commission also says me using my scissors to travel long distances on Earth can be mistaken for someone abusing their dimensional scissor abilities, and will turn into a portal to Hekapoo’s dimension instead.

But to continue on, I have two friends from Chihuahua, Mexico named Coco and Catalina. They’re sisters, and they’re fraternal twin sisters. Coco came out a month premature, but Catalina stayed in the womb until she was due. So people don’t believe them when Coco tells them she’s a month older than her twin. They’re cool, and they’ve shipped me Mexican Takis using a mewman friend’s address, because they would be suspicious if I were to give them an address to the Mewni Castle. I don’t want my online friends knowing I’m royalty, at least not yet.

I told them about Hallah and took some pictures of her while she was chatting with her friends and swimming, until I went into the locker room and changed as the bell rang. I headed over to the locker room from PE class, going out to the track without even dressing out of anything.

There Hallah was. She was with her friends on the bleachers, right before we had to do the quarter mile run. I was still mad at her but I hated these god damn fuzzy feelings I had just by looking at her. She was so happy and cute while I was...so depressed and ugly. But, besides the point, I was staring at her from a distance, but still close enough to see her in some detail. Her ombre brunette hair was halfway put up in a ponytail, she was wearing a purple to lavender ombre sleeveless top with a planet on it, a black velvet choker with a planet on it, a black high waisted skirt, very light lavender thigh high socks and white vans.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her, her face was so full of happiness and life, and I could hear her laugh because it was kinda loud, her voice was so cute when she didn’t try to act like a valley girl, which was almost never. She had her arms wrapped around Victor, and was chatting with Jayden, Miley and Jinx.

I walked over to the front part of the bleachers, trying not to stare at her anymore in case she’d notice. It sucked that today I had nobody in real life to talk to though. On top of finding Alejandra’s scissors, Ranina was also absent today due to the fact that she was needed on Mewni for Magic High Commission work, and Ethilia was doing who knows what. She never even went to her classes anyways, she was probably at home right now, planting flowers and shit.

The teacher blew his whistle, ordering for us to line up on the start line of the track. “Alright, students!” His voice sounded like a drill sergeant, but more enthusiastic and lighthearted. “Today, we are going to run for a quarter of a mile! Whoever finishes first gets to not run the next week, a free $10 Starbucks gift card and an ice cream or popsicle, and the next four runner ups get only a free ice cream or popsicle, your choice. Anyone who doesn’t finish the run within 10 minutes will have their grade penalized.”

Everyone got up and headed to the track, I forced myself to get up from the bleachers and walk over to the very edge of the track. I hated running with a burning passion even though I’m a fast runner, according to my friends, but that might just be because I’m tall and my legs can cover more distance.

After everyone else headed to the track’s start, I noticed that Hallah was right next to me. God fucking damnit. She turned her head and looked at me with those innocent coffee brown eyes, but the way she looked at me made her still look at bitchy as ever, even though I thought it was pretty cute. She could kick my ass and she’d still be cute while doing it, but that’s only in her dreams because I’m way bigger and stronger than her, not to mention I’m exactly 6 feet tall and she’s a measly 5’4”.

“Like, oh my god, prepare to be like, outrunned, because I’m like, always the best.” She announced, rolling her eyes at me and putting a hand on her hip. I found it stupid that she always acts like she’s all that just because she was lucky enough to be popular, rich and have everything handed to her on a silver platter, can’t she accept that she isn’t the best? Neither am I, but at least I’m not a bitch to people for no reason. “I’m going to get the Starbucks card, because I like, totally deserve it, you planet copier.”

“I don’t even care about the damn card, I just want to get this over with.” I replied, anyone could tell just by my voice that I was tired of Hallah’s shit already. I crossed my arms, before our brief conversation was interrupted by another whistle from the coach.

“On your mark…” I shifted myself into a running position, turning myself away from Hallah. She looked like se was getting ready too as I turned away, but I didn’t care to look after that. “...Get set…” I had my eyes on the track, I was ready to pretty much die because that’s how I feel everytime I run.

“Go!”

I immediately started sprinting on the track, Hallah a couple feet behind me. She was trying to catch up to me but couldn't, I had to hold myself back from laughing at her because she just looked so desperate to beat me. I closed my eyes and kept running, I already felt tired but I had to keep going, and it's not that I care about my grade, I just wanna prove that I'm better than Hallah at something and I'm just too stubborn to admit it.

I kept running as fast as I could even though I felt like I was dying. I saw nobody in front of me, but I could hear Hallah and her friends yelling cuss words and making fun of me from a distance. What I had to go through with these motherfuckers everyday was absolutely unnecessary.

After a while, I had almost ran around the whole track. My legs were aching for me to stop at this point but I was almost finished now, so no quitting. Running was the worst thing ever for me, I was begging myself to be strong enough just to get me to the finish line and be done with it. 

Once I got to the finish line, I just dropped down on the floor, causing Hallah and her stupid clique to laugh at me as they reached the finish line nearly 10 seconds later. I had my eyes completely shut as tried to regain my strength to get up, pushing myself off the track's cement and wobbly getting up. The coach offered to help me get up and I did, he walked me to the bench right next to the track, handing me my gift card and giving me a choice of either ice cream or a popsicle. I chose a popsicle, specifically the spongebob bubblegum eyes one. 

“And the winner is Orion Butterfly!" The coach announced happily, as more people got to the finish line. Hallah looked at me with an angry face, but I just smirked and licked my popsicle, cocking my eyebrow at her, Victory is sweet. "The runner-ups are Hallah “Diaz”, Andrew Goddard, Miley Clowers, and Jayden McHannigan! Come get your desert!"

The runner ups chose their desert, Hallah and Jayden both choosing Cookies n Cream ice cream, and Andrew and Miley choosing popsicles, Andrew getting the rocket one and Miley having a natural mango one, that had mango pieces inside of it. The runner ups all took a seat at the bench I was sitting on.

"I can't believe you like, won! That was like, supposed to be for ME!" Hallah complained, before standing up and going right in front of me. "Give me the Starbucks card, because it like, belongs to me!" I rolled my eyes, standing up and putting the Starbucks card high in the air, it was funny to watch her attempt to jump for it. Short people are funny in general. I couldn't help but chuckle at her desperation. 

She eventually gave up and went back to her friends, whining about not being able to get the card. Rose and Elanor comforted her as she started crying, and Victor was staring straight at me with a death glare, but I didn’t give a single fuck. I couldn’t give a fuck even if I tried.

I walked back into the locker room, grabbing my backpack before I got a call from mom. “Hello?”

“Hi sweetie, just letting you know I need you to leave school early today. There are a few important matters the Magic High Commission needs to discuss with everyone in the castle. See you in the castle soon! Love you, dearie!” Mom was a sweetheart, I said bye to her before hanging up and yelling out loud in the locker room that everyone came back to.

“FUCK YOU HALLAH, YOU LITTLE SLUT! HAHAHAHAH, I’M LEAVING SCHOOL EARLY! BYE IDIOTS!” I waved at Hallah, flipping her off with the waving hand and laughing as I left. I used my dimensional scissors and snipped a portal. Now that I was gone from school, I had to focus on what really matters right now.


	6. ♡ CHAPTER 5: DRAMATIC STARBUCKS GIRLS ♡

**♡ tw warning: rape mention(around the middle of the chapter, in orion’s pov) ♡**

**♡ HALLAH’S POV ♡**

Now that Orion the bitch was gone for at least the rest of the day, I could have my normal school day without thinking of him all the time. I assume he likes to be called he/him so I’ll just say that. I walked out of PE class to head to lunch, before my BFFS started walking beside me and my adorable boyfriend came up to me and hugged me from behind.

“Victor! Like, oh my god! I know it’s only been like, three minutes but I missed you!” I giggled, turning around and kissing him on the lips. His lips were kinda soft, but not as plump and smooth as Orion’s- no wait. I broke the kiss between me and Victor, trying not to think of the tall emo hoe anymore.

“I missed you too, babe.” He put his hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes with his red fiery eye contacts as someone passed by and laughed at him.

“Are you the guy who got your ass kicked by a GIRL?” They teased. I hugged Victor protectively, giving a death stare to the kid who dared to shame my boyfriend like this. He was growling, and he looked like he was gonna rip someone’s head off, so I hugged him even tighter and muttered ‘don’t’ loud enough so he could hear.

The asshole walked away, leaving me and Victor alone finally. I still hated Orion not only for copying me, but kicking my boyfriend’s ass and making him ridiculed throughout the school. We headed to the cafeteria, before a girl who looked similar to Orion stopped me in my tracks. She wasn't as tall, and she looked like she was weirdly obsessed with snakes. She’s probably a snake herself.

“You’re the girl my older sister has been bullied by, right?” She looked straight at me, thinking she looked anywhere near threatening. What a loser. Just let me go on with my fucking day. I hate these lesbian girls with a bunch of tattoos and piercings thinking they own the place.

“Like, she copied me, I didn’t bully her. Also, what are you like, gonna do about it?” I crossed my arms. Orion’s wittle baby sister can’t do shit to me. “You look like a snake, I like, hate snakes. So go away, gross reptile.”

“My name is Xena, get in through your thick fucking skull.” She glared at me. I was actually very squeamish, I hate frogs, lizard, snakes, and all of that. Touching them has me fearful as hell. I cannot imagine how many snakes this girl has touched, ew. “I have to leave now, but If my sister starts hating herself because of you, then I will not hesitate to ruin your oh so perfect life.”

I rolled my eyes, waving her bye before pushing her out of the way and going to the lunch table that has my BFFS in it. Does it look like I have to care what a snake lover has to say? I hope a boa constrictor chokes her so she can fucking die. The whole table noticed I looked pissed. 

“Like, Nutella, you okay?” Rose worryingly looked at me, grabbing one of my hands from across the table. I could hear The Eve by EXO blasting from her pastel pink beats headphones, I wondered how she could listen to something she can’t even understand. She’s so obsessed with kpop that she runs a kpop club. I ended up nodding at her slightly, trying to maintain my composure.

“Soooo, like, wanna get some Starbucks?” I asked, distracting everyone from me being pissed off. Everyone answered with some form of ‘yes’, so we all got up from the table and headed to the school’s Starbucks. In there was Miley, working her shift and Harper, also working, but staring at Miley.

Atlas looked like she was flirting with Miley, which was followed by Harper growling. “Yikes.” Atlas looked at the ginger, uninterested in why she was growling. Harper hissed at Atlas, Miley didn’t even notice anything going on. “Can you stop being a furry, please?” Atlas asked Harper, before sighing and sitting down at the nearest table to Miley’s counter. I was interested in watching this lesbian drama, so I ordered all of my BFF’s to stay quiet as we sat at a few different tables. 

“Actually, no I won’t, grandma.” Harper replied, before trying not to wheeze at her own comeback. I held back laughter while Harper growled again, putting one of her hands up like a scratching cat paw. “I’m a proud furry, and you can’t change that. Go play some bingo or something with your white hair headass.”

“You should go back to the zoo, I mean furcon, HarPURR.” She rolled her eyes, trying to get back into conversation with Miley again. I stood up, about to take my order. Harper was the one who came up to the counter for me.

“I’d rather not do that, bootleg white Pearl. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an order to take.” Harper quickly turned to me and started to speak in a much sweeter tone of voice than before. “Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like?”

I told her everyone’s orders, and I finished with mine. “Can I like, totally have a Trenta Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino and a Trenta Caramel Macchiato?”

“I’m sorry, we don’t sell frappuccinos in Trenta size-”

“Just fucking do it, you like, furry.” She looked scared after I interrupted her, now she knows not to fuck with me, because I’m way better than her. At least I’m not a weird furry.

A boy walked into the Starbucks, going to where Miley was. “Hey babe.” He smiled at the freckled girl. Atlas and Harper both looked disgusted at the guy sweet talking to Miley. At least the furry and the grandma can agree on something, but I think her boyfriend is cute.

“Hi, honey.” Miley gave the guy a small kiss on the lips, making Atlas shudder and Harper angrily bark like a dog. I immediately wheezed, causing all of my friends who were previously silent to roar in laughter. Atlas looked pissed and stood up, going over to were Harper was to help make drinks, despite not being a Starbucks employee at all.

“Her boyfriend looks like he likes golf and is way too rich.” Harper muttered to Atlas, which Atlas responded with a nod. “Gross. He looks like Dylan Sprouse with shorter and curlier hair.”

“No, I think her boyfriend, is like, totally cute. If I didn’t like, have a boyfriend already, I would totally date him.” I stuck my nose into their conversation, but I was just saying the truth. He is pretty hot. Atlas looked at me, even more disgusted than before.

“Well, I think literally nobody asked you, Miss Spoiled Brat.” She bluntly responded, before handing me some of the drinks for my friends. I put them on the counter, because my friends can go serve themselves if they want their drinks that badly. I’m too pretty to be a waitress.

“You look like you’re like, 80 years old. Aren’t you too old to be working, let alone touching my young and beautiful drinks with your like, old wrinkly hands?” I made up that comeback, as Harper handed me my drinks. I noticed she gave me a Mocha Frappuccino instead of a Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino, and that made me livid.

“Like, oh my fucking god! You were supposed to get me PUMPKIN SPICE, not Mocha, you stupid animal!” I furiously threw the cap off of the drink, before throwing the contents of the drink all over Harper. Miley’s boyfriend went to the back room of the Starbucks, so now Atlas was vaguely hitting on Miley. Harper noticed this and since she was mad at me throwing my drink at her, she pulled Atlas from Miley and started fighting her in the pool of Mocha Frappuccino. God, I loved drama so much.

“Can I like, get my Pumpkin Spice Frap?” I frustratingly asked, trying not to smile at the two fighting. “Can I get my fucking Pumpkin Spice Frap?”

Miley sighed, and made me my frap, Trenta just like I wanted it to be. “Here’s your drink.” She said with a straight face. If anything, she should be thanking me for paying for her lousy employees to make me and my friends drinks.

I took my drink without thanking her, and headed to Jinx, Elanor and Rose. “Like, oh my god! They’re fighting over there, but that’s what they get for like, getting my order wrong.”

“Ooooh, drama!” Elanor smiled real wide, putting her arms up to take pictures of the fight from the table. Good thing my friends loved making drama as much as I do, if they didn’t then they couldn’t be my friends. Nobody likes a fucking coward.

**♡ ORION’S POV ♡**

“...And now our magic is on the Fritz AGAIN! It has been about 30 fucking years since this has happened!” Hekapoo complained, as Omni was in his magic globe, showing the inputs of the magic. “And now some girl, said to be related to the butterflies is causing suspicious magic activity, and if we don’t get to the bottom of this soon then we will all be DOOMED!”

As everybody was either complaining or panicking, I got a notification on my phone from Miley. She doesn’t usually text people while at work, so this had to be something spicy. She sent me a video and all she said was ‘watch this, istg this bitch has nothing better to do’ so I put on my earbuds and played the video, blocking out the sound of everyone around me.

I saw Hallah throwing a drink at Harper while she yelled about it being the wrong order, and then Atlas and Harper started to fight, so Hallah started asking where her Pumpkin Spice Frap is. I would’ve smacked a bitch if I was there. I typed in ‘hallah’s a fucking asshole.’ and sent it to Miley.

I turned off my phone screen and took off my earbuds, continuing to listen to the Magic High Commission panic about potential danger to the multiverse.

“And soon enough, that weird guy who messed with Orion is going to be released from jail!” Ariel complained, sitting down and covering her face with her hands as she yelled nothing but ‘AAAAAA’ irritatedly. Reyna and Bee were discussing about who the unknown Butterfly could be, and Xena, Ranina and Atlas were closely investigating the magic inputs on Omni’s globe with Aerglow, Phoebe and Azul. Anemone was complaining about her magic being absolute shit up in the Ponyhead Kingdom to Hekapoo and Rhombulus, and god knows what everyone else was doing, because so much was happening at one time.

What Ariel said about the guy made my stomach feel uneasy, so I put my head down on the table, kinda wanting to cry. He was being released in either a few weeks or a few months, and I was going to lose my shit because I had completely forgotten about that bastard for years.

His name was William, and he had a weird but obsessive crush on me starting from when I was 7. He pinned me against a wall and tried to do other stuff when I was 9 and he was almost 14, but luckily I had a small knife on me that I stabbed his leg with and ran away. I never told my parents what happened because I was so scared but I was more careful and tried not to be alone with him at all. When I was 15, he managed to get me alone again and was closer to doing...the other fucked up things...but luckily mom(Eclipsa) had caught him after I kept crying and calling her name, and we called the mewman police. He was sent to jail for 4 years, Both of my parents wanted the guy executed but the barbaric laws said otherwise.

I hate talking about it, especially since I’ve been trying to move past it to the point where I’ve actually forgotten it ever happened until Ariel just had to mention it. I now felt sick to my stomach, and having my head down wasn’t making anything better.

“I’m gonna leave.” I said, walking as fast as I could out of the situation room and going to my bedroom, where I locked the door and Discord called the groupchat. Eris and Coco answered immediately.

“Hello?” Eris’ voice was clear, since she was in her room and she was using a professional microphone, since she makes YouTube videos about living in Australia. She also has an accent, since she’s practically lived there her whole life. “Ryan? You usually don’t call first. Is everything alright?”

“No…” I responded, close to tears. “Nothing’s alright. At all. Everything’s just…” My head fell into my arms. I tried to suppress a few sobs and attempted to continue on. “...Awful...William’s going to be released from jail soon. I can’t be on Mewni if he’s going to be walking around freely here…”

“Oh no, not that fucking puta.” Coco replied, I could hear her snacking on chips from the microphone. “You need to go somewhere safe, away from him. Odio a ese tipo(I hate that dude). Ese imbécil merece arder en el infierno(That asshole deserves to burn in hell).”

“I’m going to try to talk about it with mom. Maybe if she has the funds, she could get me somewhere to live on Earth…Why didn’t they just kill him?” My throat tightened before I could continue speaking, and I started to weep quietly. I knew my mom had the funds since we are royal, but my online friends don’t know that yet. I looked at the chat and I saw Areum was typing.

Areum: ik i’m busy having my midnight food rn but is ryan ok? i’m muted but i can still hear u guys.

“He’s not okay.” Eris said, sighing after. “He’s crying because of William the dick.”

Areum: oh, that ugly ass fucker. he can fuck off and leave our precious boy alone!!!

I heard someone coming to my room, so I muted myself and stood up, wiping some tears off my face.

“Orion? Sweetie, are you alright?” It was mom. She went right to my door and knocked on it. I stood up and headed to the door, unlocking it before she came in and hugged me tightly. “I’m so sorry this is happening, I didn’t want him to ever get out.”

“It’s fine, mom…” I responded, hugging her back and sniffling. “I really don’t want to be here...now that he’ll be out of jail. I don’t ever wanna see his ugly ass face again.”

“It’ll be okay, sweet pea. I’ll see what we can do. I’ll talk about it with the other adults soon and discuss how we can protect you. I never wanted you to go through this.” My mom’s voice was really soothing, she was able to calm me down surprisingly easy. She gently rocked me as she was hugging me and wiped a tear off my cheek. “Do you want me to make you lunch or something? Anything to help you feel better?”

“Sure, thank you mom.” I managed a weak smile as I looked down at her. She unwrapped her arms from me and left the room, before I closed my door and locked it back up again. I went back into my bed, and continued to talk to my online friends.

**♡ HALLAH’S POV ♡**

The last school bell rang. Since it was a tuesday, that means I had Cheerleading Practice at 6:30 PM. I was glad the school staff was smart enough to chose me as the leader of the cheerleading team and the swimming team, because if they would’ve chosen some other dumb girl, like Cassandra Alovar, then they would be shit cheerleaders, because unlike them, I’m pretty AND smart, and good at cheering.

“Like, oh my god, Hallah! Wanna like, throw a small party at your house?” Jinx excitedly asked me, before wrapping one of her arms around me. Jinx is basically my soul sister, even though we’ve only known eachother since the beginning of July. We’re going to even be celebrating our second month friend anniversary in September 1. “Today’s like, the perfect pool day!” 

“Well I mean, like, maybe. I don't want random scrummy people getting all over my house space, y'know?“ I replied, clicking my tongue on the roof of my mouth. Though, a party did sound like something to distract us for the day. Y'know, since popular girls like me and my girls get bored frequently with everything. “I guess, I can like, just invite some of my close friends?”

“Sounds good, what time would you want it to be at? Like, late a night or somethin’?” my friend questioned, tilting her head and giving me a very intrigued look. I loved it when people were this fond of me and my life, such a rare living situation I found myself born into. “Hm, like, why not right now? It seems like perfectly fine weather now.”

“I was thinking right now too, since like, cheerleading practice is in 5 hours. Wanna get Starbucks right now at the mall, though? Then we could head straight to your house?” Jinx asked me, before pulling out her phone and looking on the balance of her Starbucks app. Unlike her, I’m a gold member, so my Starbucks account is so much better than hers.

“I can like, go for some Starbucks right about now, sure.” I replied soon after she suggested it. I thought to myself about what drink I should get this time...Pumpkin Spice Latte...Serious Strawberry...or a classic Caramel Macchiato. So many delicious choices from that place, like, so little space in my perfect body to keep it all. “Like, what are you thinking of getting?”

“I really want an Iced Vanilla Bean Coconut Milk Latte right now.” My soul sister was on the order menu, pressing on that exact drink to mobile order in venti size. I was already dying of happiness at the comeback of the Pumpkin Spice Latte, so I decided I wanted one, even though I already had Starbucks a bunch today, but nobody as perfect as me can ever have too much Starbucks.

“Hm, alrighty then. I'm gonna get one of those Pumpkin Spice Lattes that they came back out with. I just like, love those y'know” I went on and on, like a I always do. If you caught me at the right time and you aren't a loser, then I would talk about coffee for hours straight. “I'll order mine now” pulling out my device, I tapped away on it. Opening the Starbucks app, being greeted by the welcoming screen. Tapping a few options here and there, my order for a trenta sized Pumpkin Spice Latte.

About 15 seconds later, both me and Jinx had ordered our drinks for now. Good thing we didn't have to wait long for our drinks, since my limo drove up to me. Yes, I have a limo, and also a butler. If you’re a true Starco child, you would understand. My butler exited the limo, before grabbing the door handle for the back and opening it for me, bowing.

“Hallah Donatella, where would you like to go?” My butler was a hot guy who’s a long time family friend. Unfortunately, he’s in his early 30’s and as much as I want a sugar daddy, a butler is not sugar daddy material.

“Uhm, you know, like, the usual. Starbucks.” I answered, climbing into the limo. I was followed by Jinx, Elanor, Victor, Rose, Elizabeth and Sunniva, before my butler closed the door and headed back to the driver’s seat. “I’m going to like, have a small party, just to like, let you know. So if the place isn’t clean, I will like, kill you.”

Donatella gave a quick nod through the front seat view window. I rolled my eyes, looking back to my group of friend sitting alongside me in the vehicle. “Sooo… who are we inviting?” Rose perked up her voice with a question. Good point she made, we needed to decide soon who was allowed at my totally sick party. “Like, of course all of you guys. You are cool…” I stated, soon pondering on if there was anyone else.

“What about that purple haired kid you recently met?” Victor suggested, looking to me the next second. “Onion? Ohoho no..hm..” I stopped my sarcastic laugh; maybe inviting Orion would make things a little more...intriguing to say the least. 

I kept quiet after that, looking at the Orion contact on Facebook Messenger. I pondered on if I should even invite him or not, but I sent him a quick text anyways.

Me: Hiiiii ^-^ Wushhh  
Orion: hello, i guess?  
Me: Would you like to Come to my Fantastically Party? You can bring a Friendio if You want.  
Orion: gimme a bit, but sure ig. It’s not like i’m doing anything else rn.  
Me: Alright but if you Bring a Friend then they have to Stay Positiv.

He left me on read after that, which made me mad because why would anyone leave me on read, but I didn’t care because I knew he would come, because who doesn’t wanna come to my house? My house is perfect.

**♡ ORION’S POV ♡**

That was certainly a sudden question to be asked. By Hallah, the queen of highschool no less. Strangely I felt my heart increase in it's pace after texting her. I was so confused..why was my weird chest acting this way? But...a party, huh? 

All these thoughts swirled my mind, pondering about anything, what her house looked like, how people would treat me, how it would go, who I would bring. It was all so much to comprehend all the while my heart was going off the charts. Taking some deep breaths through my nose, then out my mouth, I managed to maintain a calm state of mind. “Alright Orion, keep yourself together" I told myself, putting on a serious face rather than the lowkey stressed one.

“It’s just a party. No need to get worked up.” I reminded myself, standing up from my bed and looking for something to wear in my closet. I decided on what to wear, which was a black bikini, with light blue shorts and a dark blue cardigan. I put all that on as I still thought of what else I would need at the party. Of course I wouldn’t wanna be alone, so I decided to take a look at my personal instagram to see who posted recently, so I could get ahold of someone who’s online and ask them if they wanted to come.

Of course, I looked through the stories first, freeing up the misc. they were taking up. After finishing the last clip of the row, I scrolled down to see that my good goat friend, Ranina had posted a picture. I squinted my eyes a little to see what she posted to be exact. It was a selfie, though it was a not so good one. It was blurry and a little of the screen was taken up by her snake hand. I felt bad for her, she had to work with snake hands on her phone, which couldn't have been easy. 

I tapped on her icon and clicked the message bar above her bio. Entering me into our chat. 

Me: hey, rani, are you busy at all by any chance or nah?  
Ranina: oH hiii ! I am free, y es, may i ask wh y? :o  
Me: so, basically hallah invited me to a party and told me i could bring a friend. are you down to come w/ me, or do those people bother you?  
Ranina: i wo ul D love to accompany yo u ! And dW abou t tho se people, theY d on’t get tO me muCh , s o it's a lRigh t. :D  
Me: ayeee, das good, meet me at my room whenever you can. I’m just waiting for hallah to send me an address rn.  
Ranina: oK wil l d o ! Sh oul D I briNg s ome thing? Wea r anY thing speciFic, or- ? :0  
Me: tbh i’m not sure, the only thing she said is she wants my friend to be positive, so that’s really the only thing you have to do i guess? just wear whatever tf you want.  
Ranina: oKay , thank s Orry :D i apprEciAte the in v iTe, I'll mee t yOu soO n ! ♡

I ended the conversation, just sitting and waiting for Hallah’s address. My phone dinged, showing me where I would be. They even had a gate code for this house, this must be a somewhat rich area me and Ranina were going to.

My gaze filtered upwards, hearing the unzip of a portal being opened. And just as expected, my friend hopped out of the blue aura. “Hi Orry!” her voice broke the quiet of the room, she wore a tube top with clearly nothing else under above it. And a pair of jeans that go up to your waist. “You look good, excited?” She asked me, her eye beaming along with her smile.

“Aww, thank you! And of course I’m excited, but I’m a tad nervous at the same time.” I responded, heading over to Ranina and putting a hand on her shoulder. “I got her address, so we can head there now if you want.”

Ranina shook her head, the grin along her muzzle keeping itself on her face. “Yeah, sure!” the goat replied, visibly bouncing a little bit out of her excitement. Though, her snake hands were clearly not having anything she did today; they had their usual grump faces on, scoffing at Ranina’s movements.

I looked down at her snake hands, Synthia and Magrint, who were just being assholes like usual. “Can you guys like, fucking stop scoffing at her? Learn some respect.” I was sick of the way they acted. You’d think being attached to someone so kind and generous would teach them to respect others, but no it doesn’t, at least not for these little cunts.

I grabbed my dimensional scissors and cut a portal into the air, stepping through it with Ranina. On the other side of the portal was the gate to Hallah’s house. I typed in the gate code, causing the gates to open. As I looked at what was on the other side, I was shocked.

I knew Hallah was rich, but not this rich. She literally had a huge ass mansion, and I was about to enter it. Me and Ranina both looked around, seeing fountains and the golden capital letters DONATELLA right above the front door. I rang the doorbell, waiting awkwardly with my goat friend, who was looking all around her with surprise.

I wa surprised to see the name Donatella, since there’s a fashion brand with that name. It’s pricey, being up there with Gucci, Chanel and Versace. No wonder Hallah was so stuck up, privilege at it’s finest.

Soon enough, Hallah answered, looking around to make sure nobody else was here before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the expensive living space.

“Like, oh my god, finally. It’s about time the Onion and her goat friend came.” Misgendered again, but it’s not like I told her or anything. “Goat, like, go to the backyard where my BFF’s are. Onion is like, coming with me.”

Ranina let her mind wander off as she looked at the intricate architecture of the living room, while Hallah still had her hand on mine, making me follow her upstairs. The upstairs had a few hallways, before Hallah went to a certain door and opened it, revealing her bedroom.

I was shocked to see that this girl had a huge bed, a professional computer desk with an expensive laptop, a walk in bathroom, a walk in closet and so much more. Her parents really did spoil her, no wonder she had such an attitude.

“Onion. Like, sit over here.” She commanded, pointing to the bed. I went onto it and sat up, confused as to why she brought me here. I was also a little bit nervous for some reason, I didn’t know why she had me come up here. “You like, better not act lesbian and weird in front of my friends or I will like, totally strangle you. Do you understand?”

I didn’t respond. Instead, I was just looking at Hallah’s purple themed bedroom. She had so many brand named items, and she even had a whole perfume collection. It was a high-schooler girl’s dream. Well, obviously not my dream but any stereotypical teenage girl’s dream.

She had a polaroid camera with many polaroid pictures of herself and friends hanging on the wall in shiny rose gold templates. She also had a lot of drawings she drew and gifts from her current and past boyfriends, all scattered around her room in surprisingly fitting places. To be fair, she probably even has maids who clean up her room everyday, so of course everything’s going to be organized and fitting.

“Are you like, even fucking listening?” She said. I definitely was not listening, why would I listen if she’s telling me not to ‘act’ lesbian? How does somebody act lesbian? I lied though, so she wouldn’t be pissed. “Yes I am, dumbass.” I rolled my eyes.

“Like, no you were not! I saw you like, staring off into space!” Hallah whined again, what a fucking stupid thing to be arguing about. I couldn’t keep my mouth shut, so I fought her back. “Why the fuck does it matter if I stare off into space? It’s not like anything you say ever makes sense. Telling me not to ‘act lesbian’, who do you think you are?”

“I think I’m like, better than you.” Hallah scoffed, putting a hand on her hip like she was posing. I think she doesn’t want me to ‘act lesbian’ so I don’t make her attracted to me or some shit like that. Like, I’m sorry I have a better body than hers. It’s not like I like having an hourglass figure and people being into me, even though I was kinda into Hallah. If anything I wish I could cut these heavy sacks of fat and misery off of my chest and go on with my life.

“Well, guess what Hallah, you’re NOT.” I retorted, getting up from the bed and opening her bedroom door, ready to go to the pool. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a pool party to enjoy instead of listening to you blabber about nonsense.” I left the room. I could never really tell whether i liked or disliked Hallah, but I was annoyed as hell with her right now.

I made my way through the hallways until I found stairs again, walking down them. These were different stairs than before, since they led me to the kitchen. I noticed a lady who looked like she was in her 40’s, and she looked kinda like an older Hallah. She was preparing alcoholic drinks, like fruity margaritas.

“Hello, sweetie! Would you like a refreshment?” The lady spoke, without even looking back at me. She gave off a ‘cool mom’ kinda vibe, considering she was also making alcoholic drinks for people under 18, which is the legal age in America now. It used to be 21 until in 2030, when they decided that was fucking stupid. Luckily I’m 19 so I can already drink here, but on Mewni there is no legal drinking age so I could drink whenever I wanted there.

“Sure, can I have an avocado milkshake?” I asked Hallah’s mother, noticing a bunch of avocados on the counter. I took one and handed it to her.

“Virgin or alcoholic?” She replied, I could never imagine an alcoholic avocado milkshake though.

“Virgin please.” I answered, before walking out the kitchen door, to the back of the house, where the pool was. Everyone seemed to be having fun, and it surprisingly wasn’t too hot out at the moment, which was good, especially since it was late August, and things usually tend to heat up around this time. I laid in one of the lounge chairs, putting an umbrella over me to stop the blinding light of the sun from killing my eyesight.

“Gross. Who invited the Onion?” I heard Sunniva yell from the other side of the pool, complaining to Leo and Elanor. I was a bit offended but I shrugged it off.

“Ew, Hallah might have. That’s like, so not fetch!” Elanor pretended to gag, expressing her disgust for me being here. I was already used to Elanor being a shithead since I knew her before this year, but it still bothered me just a little bit.

“Elanor, stop trying to make fetch a thing. It’ll never happen.” Jinx shouted from across the pool. What is this, Mean Girls 2?

I looked at the pool, kinda wanting to go in but at the same time, feeling somewhat insecure about my body. People say my body’s ‘perfect’ but I can’t help but hate that I’m so curvy. I had shorts on so people can’t see the little stretch marks on my hips and thighs, and I even had the cardigan on so my boobs would look less noticeable, since they already pop out on their own. I sighed, before closing my eyes to try to think of something else instead of these negative thoughts. I heard the backyard door open.

“Like, oh my god, who’s ready to party?” Hallah enthusiastically yelled. Victor, who I hadn't noticed was in the pool the whole time, sprung up from the water, looking like a generic hot boy, but emo.

“Hey babe.” He smiled, staring at Hallah with those ugly ass fake lovingly eyes. He held himself up with his arms at the part of the pool closest to Hallah. Hallah walked over to him, getting on her knees as she looked down at him, putting her hand on his jet black hair.

“You’re like, so hot.” Hallah smirked, biting her own lip. Victor lifted himself up with his arms, quickly pecking her lips before dropping himself back into the water. High school relationships are gross, I lightly cringed at the two, I don’t know why but I hated seeing them together so much.

Jinx snuck up behind Hallah, before pushing her in the pool on top of her boyfriend. Hallah screamed, but once she got her head above the water, she and her boyfriend were both laughing. She grabbed Jinx’s leg, pulling her into the pool too. Victor was carrying Hallah in his arms and Jinx hugged them both.

Hallah’s mother came out, and started serving everyone’s drinks, my avocado milkshake was set down next to me, and I took a sip of it. Just as delicious as I expected. She then put drinks next to Ranina and Rose, Ranina was trying to hit on the blue haired girl, but she didn’t understand Ranina’s discreet smooth talk. Ranina was literally a tomato when trying to speak to the girl.

“Hello my beautiful daughter, it seems like you all are having a good time! Do you want a drink?” She asked Hallah, putting drinks next to everyone’s seats.

“Like, shut up mom, you’re like, embarrassing me in front of my friends!” Hallah replied disgustingly, if I said that shit to my mom, my mom would fucking midnight shriek me in an instant. Her mom just smiled and pretended Hallah never said that to her.

“I’m just trying to be the cool mom! No need to be so un-cool!” Her mom said, before finishing up with the drinks. “I’m going back inside, but if you need anything, let me or the butler know!” Her mom was literally acting like a butler, I felt bad for her since she seemed like a sweet person, and her daughter was just a bitch to her.

I just kept my mouth shut, putting my lounge chair’s elevation down until I was laying down. I closed my eyes, letting the sun tan me as Hallah had her own fun. Her bitterness made me not want to get into the pool or anything, so I just rested in the sun.


	7. ♡ CHAPTER 6: WHOOPSIE DOOPSIES, MY FEELINGS (NSFW) ♡

**♡ WARNING: NSFW SCENES AND DETAILED ADULT CONTENT STARTING ON THIS CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU GUYS. ♡**

I opened my eyes, realizing afterwards that I wasn’t outside anymore. I looked out the window, and it looked like the sun was setting. I sat up on the bed, yawning and stretching. I was somehow in Hallah’s room? Why was I even up here? She was a bitch to me earlier, so what did she want from me now?

I heard footsteps coming toward the door, so I pretended to be asleep again. I had one eye slightly open so I could see who was coming in. The door opened, and I saw Hallah in cheerleader clothes enter the bedroom. I closed my eyes again since I was obviously tired, it felt like I had them closed for eternity, and after that things felt less realistic than before.

“I’m so fucking exhausted.” She said out loud to herself, putting her pom-poms on her dresser next to her laptop and throwing her dress off, leaving her in her bra and panties.

The room was now brighter and more colorful than it was before, I probably needed to get my eyes checked or something, because I did not remember Hallah’s skin and hair shining this bright, nor did I remember the purple walls of her room being so colorful.

She then quickly undid her bra and put a loose Hollister sweater over it, before getting onto the bed next to me and turning on her Smart TV.

“You’re strangely cute…” She suddenly said to me, probably thinking I was still asleep. My heart skipped a beat when I heard her say that, but I forced myself to continue playing dead. She used the TV remote to scroll through some channels. “...I wish you weren’t. I wish I wasn’t weirdly attracted to you. I want to be around you, but I can’t let you know I already like you. I kinda just hope you believe I hate you.”

You just told me I was attractive yesterday, and tried to get me aroused in the locker room earlier today. I’m pretty sure I already know you like me. I sighed even though I didn’t mean to, so I shut my mouth hoping Hallah didn’t notice. I also noticed she was speaking normally again, instead of her usual valley girl voice. She sounded much less annoying this way.

She then put her hand on my face, her soft finger tracing my cheekmark. It took all of my self control not to tense up at her sudden touch. It began to glow slightly when she did that. “I wish you weren’t a weird outcast, if you were popular like me and a boy, I would probably date you.”

She moved herself closer to me, now she had her face pretty close to mine, looking like she was gonna kiss my cheek. “I wish I had the courage to not be such a bitch and tell you how I really feel. I kinda wish you were awake to hear this.”

I find it funny that she was aware she was acting like a bitch. Does she just hide behind a bitch mask all the time? She leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I turned a little bit, making her kiss my lips instead. She didn’t expect it, but I stopped pretending to be asleep and pulled her in, making her squeak quietly.

Her lips were so soft and cute, I opened my eyes and blushed a bit before she pulled away, surprised and embarrassed. She giggled, softly but nervously.

“...You were awake this whole time?” She looked in my eyes, her voice sounding more soft and quiet than ever. She looked extremely embarrassed and I could tell her heart was pounding, just like mine was. I could even hear my own heart beating in my ears.

“Yeah I was.” I replied, looking up at her enchanting hazel eyes, which I knew weren’t actually hazel, but the strangely colorful lighting made it look like it was.

“Well, now I’m extremely embarrassed. Fucking hell!” She shut her eyes and covered her face with her hands. I patted her back comfortingly, sitting up on the bed again. “There’s not really much to be embarrassed about, what you said was cute.” I said, trying to make her feel better.

She uncovered her face and moved herself on top of me, so now she was straddling me. “You mean it?”

“Yes, I do.” I looked at her body, noticing that she was only wearing panties underneath the oversized hoodie, they were the same panties from this morning. I continued to ignore the feeling I had inside from when I saw her that morning, since I literally just met her yesterday.

She leaned down and kissed me again, this time more passionate than before. Our mouths were both slightly open, so I took the opportunity to shove my tongue into her mouth, rubbing mine against hers.

I was lightly grinding onto her, very quietly moaning whenever our tongues would separate. She also moaned into our kiss, our tongues dancing with eachother and the other circumstances were enough to spark some sexual tension between us, but I stopped myself from going any further, breaking the kiss.

I thought of anything to distract us, but I remembered the perfect thing. She had her TV on, so I took the remote from the middle of the bed and turned the channel to Nick. “There’s a new Jimmy Neutron episode going on in a minute, wanna watch with me?”

“Sure.” Hallah softly replied, moving next to me and leaning her head onto my shoulder. I closed my eyes again, before I heard some yelling and felt something hitting me that I couldn’t make out.

That wasn’t until I opened my eyes again. Hallah looked pissed, she still had her cheerleading clothes on, and she was hitting me with her pom-poms.

“Get the fuck up, Onion! I can’t believe my mom like, brought your sleepy ass up here! This is my room!” Hallah was onto her bitchiness again. I groaned, realizing everything I thought happened before was just a dream. God damnit.

“You were like, even moaning in your sleep and humping the air! You should like, be ashamed of yourself!” She crossed her arms, hitting me with a pom-pom again. “I like, can’t believe this is what I like, come back to after cheerleading practice!”

I sat up, not wanting to leave the dream I was just having about her. I quietly cussed at myself under my breath, before stretching and getting up.

“Okay, I’m leaving.” I told Hallah, slightly disappointed and frustrated. I left her room, then left the house, before using my dimensional scissors to go back to Mewni.

The next few weeks were filled with nonsense. Hallah was almost always bitchy, and even though it feels like she had started to soften up to me, when she was around others, especially her boyfriend, she still acted bitchy to me. She was trying to hide something from them I guess.

As for me, my feelings for Hallah only grew stronger. I had some sort of love-hate relationship with her, without either of us kissing eachother, except in my dreams. And maybe even in her dreams, but I can’t really tell. Although she did post on Instagram saying that she was thinking thoughts she didn’t want to think, she didn't go into any detail because god forbid people find out she’s...wait for it...secretly into me. Wow, I’m so scared, Hallah’s a dirty lesbian! Hopefully you guys could tell the sarcasm in my text, if not then I’m making it obvious.

I mean, technically she’s not really lesbian since she likes me, but I haven’t come out yet as trans and I’m not sure when I’ll ever be ready to. I know my whole family will be supportive, but what if things go wrong?

Speaking of my family, my mother Eclipsa found me a nice and spacious living space in Ocean Valley, and she had bought it even though the creep William hadn’t been released yet, but I’d rather be safe than sorry. Packing things into the house was easy, all I needed to do was cast a few spells, and I basically had a whole ass collection of furniture. The room at the castle was now going to be empty for the time being.

Now that I had a living space on Earth, it was easier for people to come over and chill with me, and in the short time I’ve had this house to myself, I’ve already had a bunch of friends over, and even a couple of sleepovers. Having friends around also distracts me from thinking about Hallah, since over the last week, I had started to feel depressed over her hating me. At first I didn’t really care, but something inside me wanted me to make a move on her. I guess today would be the day.

It was September 16, 2044. I was in the swimming locker room, waiting for everyone else to leave so I could get some time alone with Hallah. Before I knew it, Hallah ordered everyone out, but I hid inside a tall locker until the coast was clear.

Hallah had Diamonds Into You by Rihanna and Ariana Grande blasting on her bluetooth speaker from her phone, and she was taking selfies in the locker room. Typical Hallah.

I walked over to Hallah, waiting for her to notice me right behind her. But she didn’t see me until she was looking at her third selfie and saw me behind her. She slowly turned around as if we were in a horror movie, before almost having a heart attack upon seeing my face.

“Like, oh my god, what are you doing here? You like, scared me!” She looked up at me with vulnerable looking eyes. I moved closer to her, she was stepping back until I had her pinned against the wall behind her.

“Doing what I should’ve done a while ago.” I used my right hand to pull her chin up, looking into her eyes for a moment before I pushed my lips onto hers, for real this time.

I was surprised she didn’t pull away, I could kinda tell that she wanted this to happen, it was almost as if she was kissing back. I had my eyes closed now, but she had hers wide open, looking at my face in shock.

Our lips fumbled together, almost awkwardly, but it felt so wonderful. I almost wondered if I should keep going, but suddenly she pulled me in by the waist. I was so startled, but I started getting really into it. One hand creeped up my back, fingering the sleeveless shirt as I pinned her other hand to the wall. I found my right hand making its way down from her chin to her chest. There was a pure moment of bliss where, for a second, nothing moved except for our lips and we completely forgot about everything except for each other and this wonderful feeling. Suddenly, out of the blue, she pushed me away.

“Y-You better not tell anyone we made out or I’ll, like, murder you, you bitch!” She stuttered, likely out of breath. I let my face go stone cold and responded, “Likewise. I wouldn’t be caught dead with your basic Ariana Grande lookin’ ass.” She looked me dead in the eye, huffed, and walked away. She pissed me off so much.

Yet… when I started to remember how amazing the kiss felt, how velvety soft her lips were, and how wonderful her chapstick tastes, I found myself growing soft for her. I almost got the chance to call back to her, but in my pathetic attempt to get her attention, the door was already slammed in my face and I was left alone. Again. For the millionth time since I met this God forsaken girl.

At the beginning of swimming practice, I could see her in the distance talking to her ugly ass boyfriend. She just made out with me yet she has the nerve to be all lovey dovey to her boyfriend, pretending that everything’s alright? I cringed, seeing her peck her boyfriend on the lips. The worst part is nobody questioned that her lips were covered in my burgundy lipstick.

After kissing her boyfriend, she made everyone line up on one of the wider sides of the pool to watch her on the other side.

“You like, know what I told you yesterday! I went over how to do the correct swimming strokes, and how to like, make the least amount of splashing possible. Now, you all need to practice that!” She demanded the other swimmers. She was terrible at explaining things, but somehow everyone understood. To be fair, I wasn’t listening to her yesterday at all, I was just staring at her, and her body when she was swimming.

She ordered us to jump into the pool and start our laps, and for once I didn’t wanna drown myself in the clear chlorine water. I had my eyes open in the pool because I used to swim with my eyes open all the time, so I kinda became immune to chlorine pain. That kiss with Hallah was all that I had on my mind while I kicked my way to the other side of the pool, I kinda wish I could just continue kissing her while everyone else swam, but her boyfriend was there with her.

I did a couple more laps, but then someone pulled me by my hair as I was at the edge of the pool, making me get my head out of the water. It was Hallah, and her boyfriend was nowhere left in sight, She covered my mouth as I was about to ask what the hell she was doing now.

“Come with me, asshole.” She snarled quietly, letting go of my hair, but grabbing me by my arm instead, like Ariel does all the time. I got out of the pool and followed her into the locker room, before shutting the door behind the both of us. She pushed me onto a bench so that I was sitting down, I practically let her though since I’m putty in her hands.

“I want more.” Is all she said, before going on my lap and intertwining our lips again, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her soft lips took me to another level of euphoria, I opened up my mouth a little and pressed my tongue against her lips, begging for entry. She complied, also separating her lips and letting out a quiet moan.

I was surprised by the sudden events that were taking place, but I was actually completely okay with it. Although it was weird that she already was kissing me again, but I assumed she’s just an impatient bitch who didn’t wanna go ahead with her plan to bully me. She sends mixed signals and it confuses me. It was hypocritical enough for her to say I can’t have her, yet we’re actually fucking making out now for the second time in less than an hour.

I grabbed a part of her hair as our tongues were fighting for dominance, pulling it lightly. She moaned again into my mouth, pulling her whole body closer to mine. She wrapped her legs around my waist before I wrapped my arms around her, keeping a grab of her hair as I carried her off the bench.

I carried her all the way to one of the other more secret benches in between the rows of lockers in case someone were to walk in, putting her down as I put myself on top of her. She lightly grinded herself against me as she unwrapped her legs around me, before I pulled her hair even more, causing her to moan again.

I broke the kiss, wiping my mouth as I smirked down at her. God, she was so fucking pretty. “You’re such a little fucking slut-”

“Y-Yes I am.” She muttered under her breath, before whining a little. Looks like somebody’s desperate, I thought, before pulling my bathingsuit down to below my chest, exposing my breasts to Hallah. She stared at them in awe, before putting one of her hands on it and feeling me up, giving it a soft grope. I didn’t like my boobs, but if Hallah liked them then I didn’t mind letting her touch them at all. I giggled a bit because her hand couldn’t even fit my boob, she would need both hands just to grab onto one.

“You have nipple piercings...did those hurt?” She asked, before teasing my nipple with her thumb, making me bite my lip a little. Out of all things she could’ve said, she asked about my nipple piercings, I found that just a little funny.

“N...Not really, t-they were numbed. I would imagine they would be p-painful if not.” I stuttered, my nipples are super sensitive, even moreso after I got said piercings. Hallah lifted my boob up to her face and gently pressed her tongue against my nipple.

I moaned softly, roughly biting my own lip as I felt myself become a little warm between my legs. She was now swirling her tongue around the tip of my nipple, groping me again and looking at me with those innocent looking eyes of hers, before lowering them into a seductive look.

I wasn’t sure if it was her first time doing this, but it seemed like she knew exactly what to do. I breathed heavily, feeling the sensation of her tongue working my nipple, before she put her lips on it and started to suck. I quietly moaned again.

My nipple became too sensitive in that time, so I pulled her away from it. I couldn’t stand the heat between my legs anymore, my clit was basically throbbing. I stood up and took off the rest of my bathingsuit and went back onto the bench, spreading my legs and grabbing Hallah’s hair, pulling her towards me again.

“Eat me out, you slut.” Is all said in a forceful manner, before she positioned herself more comfortably and started to lick my clit softly. She looked so cute, looking down at her made me not only more aroused, but made my heart race even more. She let her tongue envelope my throbbing clit, making me moan again.

“H-Hallah…~” I softly moaned, still looking down at her. She was blushing, probably as much as I was in that moment. I grabbed the area of her hair I already had in my hand, gripping it harder which caused Hallah to quietly squeak.

She went down and let her tongue explore my opening area, taking her arm and shoving a couple fingers inside me, before moving back to my clit. Her fingers thrusted in and out of me, rubbing against my g-spot while Hallah was now sucking my clit, her tongue working on it too. I slightly thrusted myself, feeling myself getting closer to cumming.

“H-Hallah-” I managed to say her name, kinda grinding myself on her face as I felt my climax get closer and closer, and once I felt like I was at the brink, I grabbed her hair extra roughly.

“I’m gonna cum!~” I gasped, rolling my eyes back in pure pleasure as I immediately orgasmed in her mouth, my mouth went wide open but I was silent until a moan finally came out, my hips involuntarily thrusting again as I moaned.

After I settled down, I pulled Hallah’s hair up, moving her up to my face again. I smirked, pulling our lips together and making out with her for a couple of seconds, before pushing her away.

“You made me cum so quickly, you’re actually really fucking good at this for never having done it before. We should do this again sometime.” I stood up, putting my bathingsuit back on. Hallah was still sitting on the bench, trying to process everything that happened just now, or probably even trying to process what she did.

Hallah also stood up, going over to where I was and putting her hands on my hips, looking up at me. Her face was completely red from blushing but she still tried to act like it didn’t phase her. “Y-You may be, like, a snack, b-but you’re s-still a less hot version of me. I h-hope you know that. And if y-you say ANYTHING about what w-we just did, I will l-like, ruin your life.”

The amount of stuttering she did was so cute, I endearingly smiled down at her, before pulling her in for one more kiss, squeezing her ass gently. Her lips and tongue were so soft, I just wanted to keep kissing her forever, but as quickly as we started, Hallah stopped and decided to change back into her normal clothes, acting as if nothing had happened.

I also changed clothes, sitting on the bench and admiring Hallah after. I blushed softly and bit my lip, my heart feeling kinda fuzzy. This feeling felt so weird to me, it had been so long since I was into someone as much as I was into Hallah. I never even felt this way for Ariel, and I dated her for about three years.

Elanor, Rose and Jinx walked into the locker room before the rest of the class did, waving to Hallah and going up to her. I frowned a little at them, because if they were around then that means Hallah’s gonna be a bitch to me, but I guess that was to be expected.

“Like, oh my god! Hallah, where have you been?” Jinx was the first one to talk, hugging Hallah and acting worried. She then started to change into her normal clothes, and so did the other two. “Your boyfriend has been like, worried about you!”

Hallah looked like she had no idea what to tell them, she nervously bit her lip and crossed her arms. “W-Well I-”

“And like, why is the Onion here before everyone else?” Elanor interrupted Hallah, pointing at me. I tensed up a little knowing that all their eyes were on me now, so I tried my hardest to ignore them, just staring into my phone. I looked on Discord to drown out the stuff that was going on around me, Areum was messaging me for some reason. I clicked on their icon.

Areum: hey ryannnn  
guess whatttt  
im ordering an orion shirt so i can wear her everyday  
ok but its actually crazy how expensive that shit is  
ig i cant help the fact that im so in love with her,,, i would pay a million dollars if it meant i could be with her but i dont think she even knows i exist :’c  
shes so cute tho!!! she makes my heart go uwu  
but what i was really here to ask you about is, do you wanna meet up at an orion meet and greet? i think it would be perfect!!! & it would be like,,, the best day ever for me!!! meeting you & my wife on the same day,,, plus there would be no pressure to face reveal to any of ur other friends besides me,,, & u know i dont judge ppl by looks

I cringed at the use of ‘she/her’ when referring to me, but I couldn’t correct them since they have no idea that I’m Orion. I had to find a way to decline this in the nicest way possible. Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely do want to meet them but I want to do it where I can show them who I really am. Plus I’d want things to be...a little more private so I don’t attract paparazzi and fangirls, besides Areum of course.

Me: eh, orion’s not my cup of tea. i appreciate you wanting to take me there and all, but i want things to be more comfortable for me. plus i’m not a fan of crowds, and people crowd around orion events enough. imo i’d rather do something we both can enjoy.

Areum: ig thats understandable,,, im visiting ocean valley for a couple months in ab november,,, so we can meet up sometime there? i mean only if thats ok w/ u :0

Me: yeah, that sounds good, we can plan when you get here. i have to do something rn so i’m gonna go for now lol, ttyl!

I pressed the enter button before turning my phone screen off, sighing to myself. It definitely wasn’t too long that I was staring down at my screen since Hallah and the others were still conversing about the same thing.

“Your boyfriend is like, waiting outside. I think we should tell him you’re like, totally okay.” Rose said. They started to head out, but before they left, Hallah looked at me and we made eye contact for about ten seconds, the both of us blushing slightly. I looked down at the ground after they left, smiling as I thought about how precious Hallah is.

Sure, I’m well aware that she’s a bitch but she’s also an absolute angel. Her regular voice made my heart flutter and her skin was so soft, and she smelled really good, even if the pool chlorine took some of the smell away.

**♡ HALLAH’S POV ♡**

In that moment when I stared back at him, I could feel my heart racing. I didn’t want these...mushy fuzzy feelings, I knew I was too good for him but a part of me wanted to be with him even longer than I was already.

He got me fucked up, I was now horny, and I rarely ever get horny. In relationships, I always thought of romantic things, but I never really thought of stuff like...what we did in the locker room just now. He was an absolute snack, I could still taste him in my mouth and I felt like a dirty slut, but the taste was admittedly delicious.

I popped a breath mint in my mouth while walking with the girls, because I didn’t want them to suspect me eating Orion out. I already tried to come up with a half-assed excuse, but of course they all bought it because they’re way dumber than me. I’m the smartest person in this school so that wasn’t unusual.

“Babe! Where were you?” My boyfriend concerningly yelled, running over to give me a hug. I hesitantly hugged back. I didn’t really want to hug him right now, but he was my boyfriend, and I didn’t want it to be obvious that I was messing around with someone else. “Did that Onion give you too much trouble?”

“Like, no Vic. She didn’t give me any trouble, we just like, argued.” I rolled my eyes, lying once again to everyone. I wouldn’t be caught dead doing things with someone who isn’t a cis male, my popularity depends on it. “Besides, I think we have like, better things to think about than that ugly Onion.”

I actually didn’t have anything better to think about, but at least being with my BFF’s would help me distract for a little bit. We started to walk in the hallways, people snapping photos of me every now and then since I was practically a celebrity, plus I constantly looked on fleek, so I can’t blame them for wanting a photo of perfection on their camera roll.

After a good walk, we all entered the school’s Starbucks again. Sunniva was over the counter, talking to Angie who was ordering a drink. Miley and Harper both noticed I came in with my friends, Harper hissed slightly at me and Miley went to the back room.

“Okay, keep hissing, furry.” I rolled my eyes, walking up to the counter to place my order. I smiled though, because Sunniva and Angie were around, and they were like, other BFF’s of mine.

“Hi girls!” I excitedly said, the both of them smiling back at me and waving. Angie then used the Starbucks app to scan her phone, Sunniva confirming the pay but still looking at me. I’m glad I always have hundreds of dollars on my Starbucks account, because I could never survive without my Pumpkin Spice Frap.

“Nutella, I like, missed you! I couldn’t go to swimming class today because I like, have to work a shift here. Can it like, be over already? Uuuuggggghhhhh!” She groaned, I could never imagine having a job, ew. My body is for being pretty and doing fun things, not doing dirty work for minimum wage. I pity my gurl Sunniva. She’s too pretty to work here. Instead, she should have people make drinks for her for free.

“Like, holy shit gurl, I’m so sorry for you. Swimming went like, better than usual today, but it wasn’t anything you would’ve like, missed out on.” I looked on my phone, clicking on the Starbucks app then clicking the cards section of the app, pressing the pay button. “Okay, so I would like a trenta Pumpkin Spice Frap with a Cookie Dough Cake Pop, Jinx would like a Trenta Pink Drink, Elanor would like a Trenta Caramel Machiatto and like, my boyfriend Vic would love a Trenta Black Coffee. And make it like, extra black.”

“Like, of course, Nutella! Put your phone up to the scanner!” Sunniva told me, so I did exactly that. I never had to worry about spending too much money, which was great because I’m not poor and annoying, like Onion probably is.

The order went through, and I put my phone away. As soon as I did that, Miley walked out of the back room with her hot boyfriend. I stared at him, feeling my heart beat out of it’s chest. He noticed me looking and shot a weird stare, he was probably uncomfortable but to be honest, I didn’t care.

“...Why are you staring at me like that?” He asked, hiding behind Miley. He was a little taller than her, though, so it was pretty obvious he was there behind her.

“Hallah, please stop staring at Toby. He’s a little uncomfortable. I hope I don’t offend you!” She sweated nervously, trying be be casual. So that’s his name, he’s like, such a dream boy. As much as I didn’t care about what she had to say, I stopped staring at him so he wouldn’t hate me, because I don’t need to be hated by hot boys. I need to be loved by them.

Harper got Victor’s black coffee first, looking at me with angry eyes before handing it to me. She growled a little, making me roll my eyes. Luckily, Sunniva spoke up about Harper’s animalistic behavior.

“Harper, like, please stop. Hallah is such a princess, unlike the Onion, and deserves to be treated like one.” She went up to Harper, going up to her face and scolding her. I smiled widely, I loved it when people defended me. I also blushed just a little when she mentioned Orion.

“Psh, at least Orion is a decent person, as far as I know.” Harper retorted, crossing her arms. “Orion has never thrown a drink on me because I got it wrong, unlike miss spoiled bitch over here.” She continued, before handing me the next drink reluctantly. I snatched it away from her as Jinx came up to me to take both her and Vik’s drinks, and hugged me before going back to the table.

“S-She’s an Onion, and like, not a true Starco child.” I slightly stuttered and told the orange haired furry, she handed everything else to me and I took it all to the table, I didn’t want to hear anything else the ugly shithole had to say. I was right and that was the end of the story.

Angie also took a seat at the table with the rest of us, smiling at me. “How do you like, deal with so many BLT people like the Onion being obsessed with you? You’re so like, graceful.” She asked, clearly in awe about the way I handle things, by being perfect and popular.

“When you’re like, popular enough, you learn to ignore weirdos like them.” I said, before sipping my drink, hoping that Orion’s taste would finally leave my mouth. “Plus, I have my like, boyfriend to defend me if any of them try to make me into a BLT. Like, ew.” I set my drink down and wrapped my arms against the cute boy next to me, he turned his head to kiss me but I pulled away nervously. “Not right now, honey.” I let him know.

“Wait, Onion’s a BLT?” Jinx sounded shocked, even though it was obvious Orion was gay. And I might be a little gay for him too, but I’d never admit that. “Like, oh my god, Jinx. Yes she is a BLT. Do you ever like, pay attention?” Elanor scolded her, slapping her on the wrist.

“Like, shut the fuck up, Elanor. I’m like, sorry I’m not miss smarty pants like you.” Jinx sighed, before burying her head into my shoulder, since she was on the other side of me. I wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, patting her on the back. Elanor was a bit childish and mean to my soul sister, I don’t care if I’ve only known Jinx for 3 months, it feels like I’ve known her for like, 3 thousand years.


End file.
